Unexpected
by XxXForeverXxX
Summary: What if when Edward left there was no Jacob to save her? What if instead of dying inside Bella pulled her act together and achieved more than what she ever dreamt of? What if faith crosses Bella's and the Cullens lives once again? How will Bella deal?
1. Mission: Forget Edward

It had been months. And nothing, nothing but emptiness. How much i tried to forget _them_ it had not worked, so tonight as I grabbed my iPod and let the music hurt my ears I let my mind run free from the restrictions I had made.

Edward.

My Edward was gone never to return again. He made that much clear.

That made him just Edward Anthony Masen Cullen not my Edward.

As tears started to fall, I sat up in my bed and did something that I had never done and was criminal. I blamed somebody and it wasn't Edward, the fact he was a vampire or myself it was…God.

"You took him away from me! How dare you? He was mine and I was happy. What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted him to be with me and help him see that he wasn't a monster. He was my mate, my other half, my one in six billion. And you had to take him away from me." I whispered angrily as tears ran down my cheeks into the corners of my mouth, soaking my face. I closed my eyes and remembered the times that Edward and I had been allowed to spend. The first time he spoke to me in the biology lab, the time I sat with him in the cafeteria for the first time, the meadow, my first visit to the Cullen house. Those were the happy ones, my happy memories that could not be taken from me. But then there was the clearing with James, Victoria and Laurent. The ballet studio, my eighteenth birthday and the last…The cold look in his eyes when he left me in the forest.

I shuddered and more tears leaked from the corners of my brown and empty eyes. I lay my head on my pillow and took deep breaths to calm down. As the tears dried I pulled out the headphones from my ears placed them on my nightstand. As I began to drift I made myself a promise.

_This would be the last time that I would cry over Edward Cullen._

**7 years later**

"Bella you did it!" Angela congratulated me as I stepped through the front door of my New York apartment.

"I sure did. Angela you have no idea how great that felt, achieving that much. I mean now I'm actually a few promotions off from the highest position." I sighed as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, as I sipped on the water I realised that Matthews Co. had given me a lot. More than I could ask for. When I first decided to move to New York I tried to get a few jobs and it started off with me working at a café, a shop and at Matthews Co. When I was hired for Matthews Co. it was a small job however I was young and a hard worker so I started getting promoted and quit my other jobs to focus on Matthews Co. and today I got my latest promotion, now I was Bella Swan with an office. My job did take a lot out of me but I managed to have a personal life. In my first year in university I met Nick Matthews. However lost all contact when he moved to Los Angeles. So imagine the surprise I got a year after I was employed at Matthews Co. and saw Nick walk through the lobby and noticed me. We hit it off and even though I was opposed to having a relationship with my bosses kid, Nick assured me that we had met before I was an employee at Matthews Co. Nick is six foot four, quite muscular, brown hair and blue eyes. He was one of the sought after bachelor in New York however after our relationship went public the press died down. Nick is one of the loveliest men I have ever met. He is very caring and passionate. He is almost perfect.

"Bella dinner is ready, we would go out but Ben and I have plans." Angela kindly smiled.

"Ang, don't you worry. I'll call Nick. He said he was free today." I returned the smile and grabbed my lasagne.

"So what plans have you got with Ben?" I wondered. Angela and Ben had somehow maintained their relationship all through high school, university and moving to New York.

"Were going to go to Forks for the weekend, you know see the family."

"Ang, your lasagne only keeps getting better. How is that possible? And your going tonight?" I wondered as it was already seven pm.

"No not tonight. Tomorrow. Oh and Bella you might want to quit that newspaper job." She smiled.

"How do you know about that." I was so shocked that she knew about it.

"Your boss called you. Bella why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I enjoy writing and well it was my separate identity. You know I loved writing and well I thought that I could get away from it all." I muttered as I spread the lasagne around my plate.

"Bella, I think you will need to quit. You won't have time for it. After all it's not like you need the money."

About that Angela was right. I didn't need extra money. Escaping from Washington two weeks after my graduation from university I started working at Matthews Co. and got promoted quickly, rising to all challenges which were set for me. I earned a lot. Enough to support Renee's family, Charlie's family, myself and still be able to own half the contents of designer shops and put away money for future. My place in New York was not bad either. It was a penthouse near the centre in which I lived with Angela who was kind enough to accompany me in my search for happiness. Angela ended up a photographer for the greatest fashion magazines. We were living the dream. Angela was engaged to good old Ben who now lived in the building next to ours.

"Yea, I know Ang but I enjoy what I do and when you move out I'm sure some extra money wont hurt." I suggested with a sad smile.

"Bella that's pure Sugar-Honey-Ice-Tea and you know it. I would not be surprised if your bank balance isn't over $1,000,000." Angela stated. I knew I had lost this fight and would be calling the newspaper tomorrow morning to quit.

Just as I finished my meal I hear a loud knock echo through my apartment. This could only be one person.

"I'll get that Ang." I shouted and gracefully walked over to the door, behind which I found over 4 dozen red roses instantly making me smile. Nick lowered the bouquet,

"Hi." he smiled.

"Well hello stranger. What can I help you with?" I asked fighting back a giggle.

"Well I was looking for this one lady," he played along "but now that I have found you, I won't even to go looking for her." He smirked.

"And why is that?" I innocently popped my head against the door frame.

"Well you are simply the most gorgeous, beautiful and sexy woman on this planet," he leaned in so that our lips were less than an inch apart "Congratulations." He whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled away and Nick handed me the bouquet.

"So I guess I will be seeing you more at work," Nick wondered "oh hi Angela."

"Hey Nick." Angela smiled as she looked for her blackberry.

"Well yes," I said as I found a vase and cut off the ends of the flower stems "I love my job, and in a couple of promotions I will be at the top of the company." I explained. I grabbed the vase that now contained some water and the beautiful roses and placed it on the glass table.

"Isabella Marie Swan wants to take over the WOORRLLLDD!" Angela laughed and Nick joined in.

"You bet I am," I chucked "there is nothing wrong with making as much money as possible. I mean I don't even keep half of it. The half is split between Charlie and Renee. Charlie needs it now that he is living with Sue plus the cost of Seth's garage and Renee needs it due to her like….seventh honeymoon with Phil and Iris's school bill it doesn't hurt anybody."

"Except for you." Nick failed to keep his mouth shut. Although he was right. I was usually working crazy hours to get everything done.

"Look," I said a little harsher than I planned "honey, you grew up with more money than some people make in a lifetime. Me, I grew up with money to just have enough but I grew up around people with convertible BMW and monster jeeps where as I had a fifties Chevy truck," I remembered a particular family in Forks but quickly pushed out that thought "you have no idea how great it is that I have money to spend."

"Wait…didn't the Cul-len…Oh. Right I'm off to Ben's, call me if anything." And with that Angela stormed out.

"Who are the Cullens?" Nick wondered.

"Nobody." I mused as I felt a bit of anger towards Angela for bringing them up.

"Bella, who are the Cullens," but as soon as he saw my facial expression fall he got protective "Bella, did they hurt you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Bella…" He started but fortunately I was able to cut him off

"…I said I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. Nick came up closer and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just had a rough day at work today and just you keeping secrets set me off. I'm so sorry."

"You know I love you Nick. It's just that some things in my past are not pleasant to talk about it. I hope you understand." I said in barely a whisper and turned around in his embrace.

"I know and I understand." He smiled and pressed his lips more roughly on mine and I lead him into my bedroom.


	2. Mission: Achieve Happiness

**Oh wow. I actually got reviews. Thank you so SO much to everyone who read it. So about my updates. I will try to update once a week. However if I have exams or family stuff then i will try to update ASAP and also if I'm in a good mood and feeling generous you will receive more updates. Indeed this is my first fan fic so tell me what you think. By the way Nick is an actual person I know and the character will reflect the actions of the real person. A lot of these situations have happened to me OR to people I know. So here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Next Morning**

I woke up in the morning alone. Nick must have gone to work and didn't want to wake me. I checked my Blackberry I had two new messages. The first one was from Angela.

_Morning B,_

_How was yesterday?_

_Ben and I cancelled our Forks trip._

_Wanna meet for lunch?_

_A._

I sent back a reply.

_Hi,_

_Yesterday was alright._

_Yea,sure meet at 1 our usual spot._

_B._

After I had replied I checked the second text which was from Nick.

_Today 8PM_

_Meet me by the bridge in central park_

_PS wear a dress_

_Love Nick_

I smiled, stood up from the bed and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth and have a shower. Today was going to be quite a relaxing day firstly lunch with Ang, after that I had to run to work to get my security codes and be shown my office, then a run around Central Park, then get ready and go out with Nick. I climbed out the shower only to be met by cold air. I wrapped the towel more securely around my body and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and put the coffee machine on as my phone began to ring. Not bothering to check the caller ID I answered:

"Hello this is Bella Swan." I heard giggling that I straight away recognised from the other end.

"Congratulations Bella!!!" My baby sister shouted. Iris had been born six years ago and was a very intelligent little girl. She looked freakishly like me even thought we had different fathers. Iris was so to speak a mistake. My mother didn't know that she was pregnant until she was 6 months along and I had come down to Phoenix to visit them and had told her that she looked like she had put on weight, and well one conversation lead to another when we bought pregnancy tests only to find out that Renee was indeed pregnant.

"Thank you Iris," I said however a bit confused "but honey how do you know?" I heard Iris asking my mother who was obviously sitting next to her how they knew.

"Well Nick called last night," my mothers voice crept thought the phone "and told us that you had been promoted. Congratulations baby, Phil and I are so proud. And I'm sure Charlie is too."

"Nick called?" I wondered my mum and Nick had met only once and as far as I knew he didn't have my mothers' number.

"Yes. I guess he is just as proud as we are." Renee said however I could hear something else in her voice. Something I couldn't quite pin point.

"Well thank you. Anyway… tell Phil hi but I have to go."

"Oh Isabella before you go can you tell me why you aren't Isabella Swan when you pick up your phone but Bella Swan. I named you Isabella and now you dismiss that."

"I'm sorry. I just woke up I haven't even had coffee yet so I just forget the formalities." I lied. Lately I had become better at them. Obviously not a pro but able to get out of sticky situations.

"Okay then. Well have a nice day today. Bye darling." Renee said.

"Bye mom." I said

"BYYYYEEEE BELLA!" My baby sister shouted.

"Bye Iris." With that I hung up. I sometimes felt sorry for Iris. My mother liked to go through interesting phases. Before Iris was born the name picking had been disastrous. The names Renee had come up with were the kind that if a kid had that name she/he would get picked on and bullied throughout the whole of their lives. So when we had finally cancelled it down to a few normal-ish names it was between Chayton, Callum, Kay and Tyhan for the boys and Isis, Itzel and Iyana. But thank lord when Iris was born she looked at her and said that she is an Iris.

I got my coffee and ran to my room to get ready and go out. I pulled out a green one piece summer suit, my high heels and settled in front of the mirror to apply a little eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss whilst sipping on my coffee. I dried my hair and pinned the top. Once ready I grabbed my phone, keys and a matching green clutch and rushed out the door.

**Later… **

It was six-thirty and I was exhausted. I had met up with Ang, had seen my new office, ran around the lake in Central Park and was now getting ready to meet up with Nick. I had showered and put on my iPod speakers and began doing my make up. I put on some powder and bronzer; I used some lip tint to give my lips a nice yet subtle color and made my eyes smoky brown. I slid on a vintage midnight blue dress from Chanel, my favourite black Louboutin heels and some jewellery. I curled my hair and let it loose. When I had finished I noticed it was seven-thirty. I got my bad ready and left my apartment.

Once I arrived at the bridge Nick was already there standing, waiting for me.

"Well hello there Mister Matthews. You look very handsome." I smiled and walked closer to him.

"Miss Swan you look simply to die for." He returned my smile.

"Why thank you. So what are we doing tonight?" I asked him, knowing that he wasn't going to give me an answer.

"Does it matter?" he questioned "shall we?" he extended his arm which I took with pleasure.

He lead me to his car parked not far away and helped me inside careful of my dress. After half an hour we arrived at a gorgeous white building. Nick lead me in and covered my eyes.

"Nick you know I hate surprises."

"Yes, but you'll love this one. I'm more than a hundred percent sure you'll love this one."

Suddenly we came to a stop, and Nick uncovered my eyes. The sight I was met by was simply gorgeous.

"Nick…this is….wow….beautiful." I said as I felt my eyes getting invaded by tears of happiness. We were standing in a large beautiful room in the centre of which there was a table surrounded by a large amount of candles.

"See I told you that you would like it." He said with a smug smile.

"Okay no reason to rub it in," I replied turning around to face him "thank you." I leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Well would you like something to eat?" He wondered.

"Yeah sure. What are we eating?" I asked

"Well seafood. If you don't mind?"

"No not at all Nick."

Half way through the dinner Nick asked:

"Hey, Bella do you remember about a year ago when we planned to move in together but I bailed on you?"

"Yes, I also remember not talking to you for a couple of months." I laughed.

"Well I want to try that again and…," he got up from his seat and walked over to me. "I also wanted to ask…you know how we have been going out for 3 years now and well I love you…a lot. Isabella Marie Swan," he came closer knelt on one knee and pulled out a blue box containing one of the most beautiful rings I have seen "will you marry me?"

"Yes." Was my instant reaction, it may have not been my wish but this would make me finally happy. It had to.

**4 Months later… **

It was mid-November. My wedding date was set 9 months from now and in 5 months I would be welcoming a baby into my life. I was going to be a mommy. My world was finally looking perfect. Nick was ecstatic when he found out I was expecting his parents were not off by much either. Nick's dad, the man who was my boss offered me a lot of money to quit my job so I wouldn't exhaust myself. Renee was happy that I was happy, Charlie was a bit annoyed that the baby would be born before the wedding but still thrilled, Iris…well Iris was over the moon that she was going to be an aunt and I was just relieved that I was now a family woman and happy. Today I was telling Ang and Ben.

"Hi Angela!" I said as Angela opened the door to her and Ben's apartment.

"Bella! Hey. Come in," she was obviously happy about something "do you want anything to drink?"

"Yea some water would be nice. Thanks."

"Oh hi Bella. How are you?" asked Ben who had emerged from the kitchen. He had been with Angela since Forks. He hadn't changed much.

"Ben. Hi. I'm good thanks you?"

"I'm alright." He smiled.

"So what's Ang so happy about?" I wondered.

"Well two reasons. First do you remember Jessica and Mike from Forks?," I nodded "well they are getting married in December next year."

"Wow. That's great. It's about time that they ended up together."

"Also Ang and I have decided to start trying for a baby."

"Oh! Congratulations!" I practically screamed as Angela came back smiling the whole way.

"Well Bella...tell us what the big news is." Angela asked.

"Well the first one is more like a question. Angela will you be my maid-of-honour?"

"Really Bella?" Angela's eyes lit up.

"Well you are my best friend after all," I said and sat down on the edge of the sofa. Angela joined me and Ben sat across from us, " and also I wanted to announce that I am pregnant."

"Really?" Angela and Ben exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, and I'm four months along." I laughed.

After a couple of hours of chatting, I had to head back home. I sat in my car and drove off. After about 15 minutes of driving a horrible pain originated from my stomach followed by a much worse one, which made me lose control of the car and crash. I lost consciousness until the paramedics came. They rushed me to the E.R where two nurses rushed up to me.

"Honey does anything hurt?" The first one asked.

"No. Not from the accident, but I had stomach aches before."

"Do we have any doctors available?" The first one asked the second nurse.

"Only the new one." The second one mused with a flirty look in her eyes.

"Ok well his skills are about to get tested. Call him." The first nurse ordered the other one.

I was put into a room where the first nurse came to check up on me.

"Now honey do you know why you had the stomach pains?"

"Well I have no idea but I am four months pregnant." I said just as my favourite old doctor walked in.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**I know, I know it was really obvious that, it was going to happen and I am sorry if this chapter is a little disappointing but it had to happen. Plus I apologize if i do a lot of time jumping but it is necessary so that you don't have to go through a lot of the boring events. So if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and hopefully a new chapter will be up on Saturday but I am going out with my friends so I may not have time to post. Oh and last thing i will post my new story sometime this week. **


	3. Mission: Continue Breathing

**Ok, so I'm a softy. Trust me the more reviews you put up the guiltier i feel for not posting so I get right on it, and i know i say it would be saturdays and from now on it will be. I still haven't quite figured out how to continue after this chapter but I'll figure something out. But i am very VERY happy that you liked the previous chapter. I thought it was too predictable but there you go. So enjoy and there will be a note at the bottom. :)**

**

* * *

**

I thought my eyes were betraying me. After I regained my power of speech I stuttered "Carlisle?"

"Bella?!" Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks but regained his composure in no time.

I was looking at him like a complete and utter fool. He was probably wondering if the crash had made me mentally incompetent.

"Alright Bella, does anything hurt?" he asked.

"Well she said her stomach hurt and that she is pregnant so I think that we should check the baby." The nurse explained to Carlisle.

"I can work the ultrasound machine and I know what I'm looking for but I am not a hundred percent qualified." Carlisle answered to the nurse however I was more than sure that Carlisle was better qualified with medicine than anyone else in this hospital. What with his three hundred years of medical qualifications.

"Well you are the only doctor available at the moment," Carlisle obviously knew this as he nodded to the nurse "so I will go get the machine doctor Cullen whilst you give Bella a check up." The nurse said and left Carlisle and myself alone in the room.

"Bella I need you to fill this form." Carlisle said as he handed me a clipboard with an A4 piece of paper.

Whilst I was trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence between Carlisle and me, Carlisle asked me:

"How far along are you Bella?"

"I think like four months and a week." I replied.

"Congratulations," he said as he measured my heartbeat "alright do you have diabetes and have you had a check-up?"

"Thanks. Nope," I popped the 'p' and looked up to see Carlisle smiling which I returned "yeah I had a check up about 2 weeks ago."

"Sooo…..How have you been?" I asked when Carlisle had finished doing my check-up and we waited for the snail nurse to return.

"Not bad, same old really. The family and I just moved to New York two weeks ago."

"Sounds good, although you must have been to New York more then once by now. So how's Alice?" I asked about my old best friend.

"She's well…how to put it? She's Alice." Carlisle finished just as the snail nurse walked in.

"Oh Bella do you have an emergency contact?" Carlisle asked as the nurse took my clipboard.

"Yeah, it's Nick Matthews but he's abroad at the moment but if you call Angela Weber. I put her number down on the information sheet." I said absentmindedly.

"Great," the nurse smiled at me "now let's have a look at your baby and I will call Angela."

I smiled at the nurse and pulled up my top to reveal my stomach which was barely visible. As soon as the nurse walked out Carlisle walked a little faster than a human would to the light switch and flicked the lights off. The room went dark and I felt cold gel being squeezed on my stomach. In the matter of seconds the room was filled with tiny heartbeats. I closed my eyes and listened. The more times I heard my personal miracle the more in love I was with it. However the more love I felt the more responsibility came down on my shoulders. It was my duty to keep it safe. It was my duty to make sure it was safe and never harmed, if anything bad was to happen to it, it would be my fault and nobody else's. So as I was filled with happiness and love but in the back of my mind fear and doubt haunted. Before I got to explore that idea further the lights were back on and Carlisle said:

"Well at the moment everything looks good. But we will have to keep you here so that everything heals alright. You have a few cuts and bruises."

"Oh no…" I whined.

"I could get Alice to get you…" Carlisle continued.

"NO! Definitely not Carlisle. I'm sorry but one Cullen is enough. It took me a couple of years to forget…Okay not forget but get over that your son and family left me. I'm not starting this over again. Not a chance in hell. In five months I am going to be a parent and in nine months I'm getting married. I have a dress and a man who actually does love me, so I am not going to let any Cullen take my life away from me. Again." I was quickly becoming angry when I realised how much seeing Carlisle had triggered. I also realised how big of a part the Cullens used to play in my life and how much I subconsciously miss them.

"I understand." Carlisle nodded sadly.

"I'll call Angela and she will bring me my stuff." I said as I reached for my bag which was brought by one of the nurses. I dug out my phone selected Angela's number and waited.

"BELLA?! How are you?! Are you okay?! Is the baby fine?! Is anything broken?!"

"Angela I'm fine. The baby is alright. Nothings broken I only have a few cuts and bruises, but I was wondering if you could bring me my stuff?"

"Oh thank god. I'll be there in about an hour." I heard her say goodbye to Ben and close the door.

"Okay Ang, thanks so much. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Bella. See you."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." With that I pressed the end call button.

**3 Days Later **

Nick went crazy when he found out about the crash, and I could have sworn his heart did a double beat when he found out that there was nothing wrong with the baby. However I was extremely annoyed that I had to stay in hospital. Carlisle and I hadn't spoken much since our first encounter. He was around and checked up on baby and I but not once did he bring up the Cullens. I was sure that Alice had seen me here and wanted to check up but Ed-…The Cullens told her not to. Not that I minded. I loved Alice but she had left me like the rest of them and I definitely didn't want to open that chapter again. EVER.

As I woke up I felt dizzy and not too well all together. Morning sickness was all that I could come up with so for breakfast I had an apple to be on the safe side. However followed by the sickness were stomach cramps. And these were not just any stomach cramps. They were highly painful. I tried to massage my stomach but as I touched it, it hurt more.

"Baby, don't be mean to mommy." I said thought clenched teeth. I lay on my side to help the pain, but it didn't work. The pain got worse and worse as did my nausea. As I kicked my legs over the edge of the bed the pain was unbearable. When I stood up one of the sharpest pains followed making a tear escape from the corner of my eye, seeing as my mouth was locked together so I wouldn't scream. The sharpest pain hit when I tried to move but this time a gasp escaped my lips, because down my legs past my shorts red liquid trickled down.

Oh crap.

Blood.

As I grabbed the edge of the bed I tried to keep myself upright as the grunts of pain from my mouth were now freely escaping.

"Help." I whispered as more tears escaped. However when I looked up I saw golden eyes, bronze hair and straight features.

Edward.

He stood in the doorway with emotions wild with fear, sadness, rage and worry.

"Bella." Was the only thing that escaped his perfect lips that I had stopped dreaming about seven years ago.

" Edw-aahhhh…" More sharp pains hit. In a flash Edward was by my side lifting me up.

"Edward get out! The blood." I whispered.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere," he growled "Carlisle." He said louder.

At some point Carlisle entered the room but I didn't notice it because I was grunting and squirming in pain.

"Bella what's the matter?" Carlisle asked as calmly as he could.

"Baby." Was the only reason for this pain. As I said that, I looked over to Edward whose face only showed shock.

After that point I don't remember anything. Once I started to regain my consciousness and my eyes fluttered open and I remembered what happened. I had to call Nick. As I tried to reach for the phone a cold and pale hand shot out and snatched it before I could eve blink.

"You don't need that right now." The velvety voice commanded.

"I need to call the father of the baby." I argued back.

"Actually you don't. Carlisle already did that. Plus what would you say?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I would tell him about the pains." I said in a 'duhhhh' tone.

"Yes, but what would you say about the baby?"

"I would tell him that I didn't know anything." I pouted.

"Well Carlisle has already done that." Edward challenged me.

"What? Call Nick or tell him he didn't know anything." I asked feeling confused.

"The calling part."

"But..umm…what happened to the baby?" I wondered.

"The baby... it umm… I don't think I'm the best person to tell you." He looked away.

"Look! You better tell me what is up with my baby!"

"Bella…" he started.

"Don't you Bella me. I demand that you tell me what happened and how the baby is," I was getting furious "and why are you here?" I asked in my moment of rage.

"You want me to leave?" He asked.

"Not before you answer my questions." However in my mind the words 'no never' kept repeating themselves over and over again.

"Well Bella…I don't know how to say this…"

"Oh just say it and spare me the bullshit. Just do it like you did seven years ago."

His composure ever so slightly changed as if I had hit a tender spot but he quickly composed his facial features and whispered something that I would have never wanted to hear

"Bella you miscarried."

"What do you mean I miscarried?" I demanded.

"You had a miscarriage. The doctors don't know why though." Edward replied quietly.

"Nick…I…the baby. How? Why?" I was breaking into sobs that shook my whole body. "You're a doctor. Carlisle's a doctor for crying out! MY doctor, just use your vampy gifts to check the baby's okay. The baby has to be okay." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said as he stepped closer "I can't do anything." He said and reached for me.

"NO EDWARD!" I shouted and moved away from him in the limited space I had in my tiny hospital bed "don't tell me that MY baby is…dead." My voice broke and more sobs erupted from my chest. Edward however didn't reply and his eyes were filled with sadness for the weak human that I am. "You…You of all people should not be telling me this!" I half screamed.

"Bella, what are you on about?" Edward asked clearly confused about his actions seven years ago.

"Because of you Edward, I lost so much," I emphasized "you not only took yourself, the person who meant the most to me in this whole world at the time but also Carlisle and Esme! Alice and Emmett the two people that would do anything for me. I even missed Rosalie, I missed her cold remarks and her power to make me lose all self esteem and Jasper…I would have let him suck me dry if that had meant that I could spend my dying breaths with you. But what you did was so much worse. You killed my hope, it's like you enjoy hurting me."

"Bella, what are you on about? Stop being stupid!" Edward muttered under his breath whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know damn well what I'm on about. Am I really being stupid? Think about it first you announce you don't want me and so you're taking your family to get away from me, then you manage to kill all hope and now you tell me that my responsibility my little baby is dead. How can you do it?"

"Bella…"

"No Edward…just leave." I whispered as I closed my eyes and felt a breeze. Edward was gone.

* * *

**Vampy has left the building. Don't hurt me! That was necessary to the story. Ok so how do you feel about that chapter. I personally don't feel too crazy about it. I got so emotional towards the end but i was listening to a very sad song. Damn shuffle! Anyway, the more you rate the more likely i will update sooner and the more i will love you! =]**


	4. Mission: Stay Strong

**Hey Guys! Sorry I'm one day late on posting but i am very busy. To answer some of the reviews Forever1918- Edward doesn't understand what Bella is on about because he still thinks that what he did was good for Bella and that she finally got herself a man and she was pregnant, so Edward as always assumes that she's happy and has no reason to be mad. Twilightteamjake- yes Jacob will be in this like next chapter. Ok so enjoy this chapter it's a rubbish one. Ha ha, it really is but i'll write a better one next week. Also thanks for everybody's reviews. **  


* * *

The next few weeks were empty. There was nothing, no joy, no sadness, no emotion. Once the baby had been gotten rid of I just lay on my hospital bed. I ate, I drank and I slept. A lot. Somehow losing this baby made me lifeless, I was hoping for some tears but nothing. Yet I felt sickened that I didn't miss it, however I had an excuse I didn't know what I was missing. I didn't think of Edward because I didn't want to remember my past.

I had not told Nick about the baby just yet because I didn't want to have that kind of conversation over the phone.

"Bella?" I was pulled out of my dreaming state by a familiar voice on a Friday afternoon. I looked up and saw my nurse, Michelle standing on the right side of my bed.

"Yeah?" I whispered, I hadn't spoken for days. Michelle smiled due to my progress.

"Sweetie, Doctor Cullen told me that if you had a visitor to not ask him for visitation rights but to ask you," Michelle explained and I was fascinated how well Carlisle knew what I wanted "and well this lady called Loraine is outside."

"Loraine! She can come in." I replied. Loraine and I had met during my first year at Matthews Co. and she kindly took me under her wing.

**Flashback**

I was standing in the queue to pay for my cheesecake and coke when the guy behind me pushed me forward when I started my usual day dreaming. Me being me, I tripped the cheesecake flew onto the lady in front of me and the coke spilling all over my trousers.

"Oh my god! I am so so so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry, I can pay for the blouse, here let me help you." I said and started scraping the cake off her back when she turned around and faced me. I half expected her to start screaming at me when instead she smiled and said:

"Oh nonsense, don't worry about it. I have thousands of these blouses. I was planning to throw this one away anyway. But, look at you do you have spare trousers?" she wondered and I simply shook my head to no. "Well come on I think you're about my size so I may have something that will fit you." She led me to her office and handed me a pencil skirt I was shocked. Yes, Loraine was about the same height and size as me but she had more curves than I did. Her looks could also challenge a supermodel. She had blonde hair with chocolate brown lowlights, her eye colour was simply amazing the only way you could describe them was electric green. She had a smile that you see in toothpaste adverts and long French manicured nails. She was born to wear skirts where as I was born to be…well scruffy. After I had changed and Loraine had found herself a new blouse we talked till the end of lunch. I found out that Loraine was only four years older than me and had started out just where I was at the time. Loraine was married and was on the way to ultimate success. She wasn't making me talk a lot so I was very comfortable around her and when I did talk and told her I was new to New York she immediately insisted that she would show me the ropes and I was more than happy to accept and have someone who knew what they were doing by my side.

**End of Flashback **

Loraine helped me make a mark on Matthews Co. and helped me through when times got tough. She also had helped Angela land her first job. Loraine was a great friend to both Angela and I, so I was more than positive that Angela had told Loraine about the accident.

"Hey Sweetie." Loraine's soft voice floated into the room as she walked in.

"Hey Loraine." I smiled and Loraine came over and wrapped her arms around me in a secure hug.

"Honey, Angela called. I heard about the baby," Loraine pulled me away from her and looked at my reaction to the word 'baby' and when no waterworks went off she asked "How are you?"

"I'm surviving." I sighed.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I know how happy you were due to the baby."

"You know it's weird, now that I don't have the baby, I somehow don't miss it. I mean I do…but it's just that I never knew if it was a boy or a girl so I didn't feel that connected to it. I barely had a stomach. That little person was meant to be protected by me. It was MY job to look after him. Loraine….how….I'm a…..terrible….person." I sobbed into Loraine's shoulder and clung onto her for dear life.

"Shh…Shhh," Loraine tried to calm me whilst rocking me like I was a little child "Bella you are a wonderful person. Your kind and supportive. You couldn't save the baby. Nobody could. Bella this wasn't your fault. You did everything you possibly could. Honey, it just wasn't meant to be." Loraine comforted me. "Have you told Nick?" Loraine knew me too well.

"No…I….just couldn't!....Not on…..the phone." I sobbed more and Loraine started drawing shapes on my back to calm me.

"I understand. When does he get back?"

"Tomorrow…I….have no….idea…how to-how to," my hysterics increased "tell him."

"Honey, it's alright. But you need Nick right now, he lost the baby too." Loraine explained and I felt truly blessed to have Loraine. She was the one person who I would trust to tell her about Edwards little visit.

"Loraine.." I said once I had calmed down enough to speak.

"Sweetie, I know…" Loraine insisted even though she really didn't know.

"Loraine…Do you remember Angela telling you about a certain family in Forks?" I asked, knowing that Angela had told her about them.

"What family?" Loraine played dumb.

"Look I know she told you about the Cullens and I have also told you that a family was my reason for leaving Forks."

"Fine, she told me about them, but don't be mad at her."

"Loraine, I'm not angry."

"Oh…So why the topic?"

"Well…the Cullens have three adopted sons, the youngest son…" I told Loraine the whole story about what had happened back in Forks and how Edward had turned up at the hospital couple of days ago. Loraine just sat there and listened. After I had told her about almost everything, she needed a zombie minute after that had passed she asked:

"But how did he find you?"

"Loraine look at my chart." I told her. She walked to the foot of my bed and took the chart in her hands.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Look at the name of my doctor." I ordered her.

She exhaled with annoyance but listened. After about 5 seconds her eyes averted away from the chart back to me. I noticed her mouth was hanging open.

"Doctor C. Cullen?"

"Yes Loraine, Edwards's dad is my doctor."

"Wait so he just told his son about you?" Loraine looked and sounded outraged.

"No-no! He probably told his youngest daughter Alice and she must have told Edward." I made an excuse and reclined against my pillow. After two minutes she asked:

"So what was it like seeing him again?"

"I don't really know, I was a little busy so to speak."

"Yea, but now that you have had time to think about it?"

"It was weird, he hadn't changed much and the amount of will power that I had was amazing. But it still hurt." I whispered the last part.

Loraine left three hours leaving me in piece to sit around and think how I would tell Nick tomorrow morning. After I had just about had enough of the guilty thoughts floating around in my head I reached over to the light switch and turned the lights off. I lay my head down on the pillow closed my eyes and drifted asleep. The next morning I woke up after having a horrible nights sleep. It was seven a.m. and I was still exhausted so I walked over to the bathroom and took an extra long bath. Once I was ready I stepped out and put on fresh pair of trackies and a polo. I tied my hair into a loose ponytail and walked out into my room and sat down on my bed. The clock showed that it was eight thirty. Oh great Nick was going to be here in less than two hours. At that point Kelly the young nurse walked in with a worried look on her face.

"Miss Swan, a Mister Matthews is here and is demanding I let him see you."

What? He's not meant to get here for another two hours. Oh god what am I going to do?" I panicked.

"Miss Swan are you okay? Should I call Doctor Cullen?" Kelly asked.

"No, I'm just fine no need to do that! Just let mister Matthews in." I told her but she didn't look convinced. "Trust me." She rolled her eyes but went to get Nick.

My stomach started to do double flips and it felt like I was going to faint.

_Come on Bella you can do it. There's nothing to be scared of. Nick is here for you, he will be. The baby was his as well. _

"Bella!" Nick cried and ran over to my bed grabbed me off the bed and swung me around. Once his arms had encircled me all of my held up emotions had had enough and I began crying. "Bella? Did I hurt you?" Nick looked horrified.

"No." I sniffed.

"Baby what's wrong?" Nick's eyes were fixated on my eyes and I felt like I didn't want to give him the bad news.

"I think you might want to sit down." I said and Nick looked worried.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked.

"Just please sit down." I insisted.

"Bella.."

"Nick. I told you to sit down." I growled. This time Nick listened and sat down without saying a word.

"Nick when the accident happened, I had stomach pains which I am sure that doctor Cullen told you of," I prayed that he would not be able to connect the mysterious Cullens I never talked about to Carlisle "But umm… and a couple days later I got the same pains, only they were worse…"

"Is the baby okay?" Nick interrupted but I didn't let that influence me.

"…So after the cramps got worse, I bled…"

"Damn it! Bella what happened to the baby?"

"I miscarried." I whispered.

"You lost my baby?" Nick's eyes reflected only one emotion. Hate.

"I…wait. What?" I was speechless.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" He practically screamed.

"I didn't do anything." I said as I felt tears of rage gather in my eyes. How dare he accuse me of losing the baby on purpose?

"Yea like I believe that. You know pregnant women are not supposed to drive." He yelled.

"It's not like I was eight months along. Women who are four months pregnant can drive." I was in tears and yelling back at Nick.

"It looks like you couldn't drive. Maybe you weren't pregnant?" He accused.

"Wow, that's low. Of course I was pregnant, you saw the picture. No actually you were there when we heard the heartbeats." I sobbed.

"Well then what was your master plan? Were you planning on getting all of my family's money through the baby?"

"WHAT?! I never would do that. Nick there was no master plan. I was having this baby so that we could be happy; you were the one asking when we would have children."

"Oh please, spare me the melodramatics; maybe it is good you lost the baby. It would have had you for a mother. You can't even take care of yourself." Nick spat.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. The baby wasn't even probably mine. Tell me who's Edward?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh stop playing such an idiot. You know as well as I do that you cheat on me."

"I never did such a thing."

"Okay so tell me why, when you fell asleep in my arms would you some night scream 'Edward don't leave' or moan Edwards's name. Come on if you were brave enough to be a slut just say so."

"Believe it or not but I have never cheated."

"Bella, you're a slut and the only way you could be accepted into any classy society was to get yourself a top bachelor, you got me. Stop pretending bitch." He snarled.

"You never wanted me." I choked.

"No I did want you. On the first date. After I first slept with you, I told my parents about you and how I wanted to break it off but my mum asked to meet you. When you met my parents they loved you so I got the idea of trying to fall in love with you. And I did. But I didn't know that you were such a whore."

"I AM NO SUCH THINGS! I'M SORRY I LOST YOUR BABY, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT. ACCUSING ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE DONE AND BY THE WAY I WOULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT MOM. HELL I WOULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT WIFE AND YOU KNOW WHAT ONE DAY I WILL BE AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW BAD MY LIFE HAS RECENTLY GOTTEN BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH MORE. I AM HAPPY I DISCOVERED YOU WERE INHUMANE BEFORE I MARRIED YOU."

"Oh you are going to marry me. This can't get out to the press and we can just get you pregnant again, but the lovers will go. Or else..." Nick threatened me. This was the very first time I felt scared of Nick and his eyes reminded me so much of James's.

"Firstly I don't have a lover. Edward is a Cullen, yea the family I never talk about. Secondly I am not going to have a child with you, ever again. I would never let a child suffer because of its father. And thirdly I WONT MARRY YOU." I said and wrenched off my engagement ring and threw it across the room.

"How dare you," He slapped me and I screamed from pain "bitch that ring is worth over half a million dollars." He slapped me again. "Wait until I tell my father."

"Don't worry I told him already, and he was supportive and said I did nothing wrong. Maybe you should be more like your father." I spat and another slap was about to contact with my right cheek but a pale white hand stopped it.

"I think it's better if you leave now." Carlisle snarled.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nick roared.

"I'm a very dangerous person, now if you don't get out of here right now, trust me you will not see daylight again. Don't ever threaten Bella, don't search for her, and don't dare try and get her fired or set everyone against her because if you do, I will personally shred you to pieces." Carlisle had never looked as dangerous.

"Why the fuck should I give a crap about your warnings?" Nick laughed.

"Because if you don't, you will regret it."

"And if you think of trying to sue me for harassment I will dig up the darkest secrets you have."

"I don't have secrets." Nick smiled menacingly.

"Everybody has secrets. Now leave." Carlisle answered and I think that Nick believed him. Nick stormed out before any of Carlisle's threats would come true.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked after my heart had slowed down.

"Carlisle I have to get out of here." I muttered.

"Bella you cannot possibly go now." Carlisle announced.

"Carlisle please, I need to go." I begged.

"Okay, I will get you out of here and drive you to the airport and you can go where you want to from there." Carlisle promised.

In less than thirty minutes I was sitting in the waiting area ten minutes away from boarding the plane to get me out of New York.

Destination: Seattle. I was going home.

* * *

**Well there we go. Please don't hate me! This chapter was bad, i know but i have had no time to perfect it. My older sister is getting married in like two weeks so i have been at my parents house and i am just really stressed. Next chapter will be better i swear well actually from this chapter there is only up :D review on how crappy it was :D Love Anna x**


	5. Mission: Patch Up

**Well hello everybody. It seems that i will not really have an update day. I will post a chapter once every week. Thank you so much for your reviews. So here is the next chapter. Its too jumpy for my liking but i was having a writers block and my week has been crazy as has my weekend. So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When I landed in Seattle I decided to rent a car instead of making another plane journey. As I climbed into the obviously new Lexus I chucked my carry on into the back seat and ignited the car. The engine purred and I felt a little relief that it was safe to drive and it wouldn't break down in the middle of nowhere.

When driving down to Forks, beautiful night scenery unfolded in front of me. I hadn't seen the stars in six and a half years and yet here they were in the sky of black glittering without any worries. I stopped the car and climbed out of its warm interior into the black night, which was illuminated by the moon. I walked over to the broken tree and sat down replaying the events of the past seven years. Losing the Cullens, moving to New York with Angela, becoming a big business woman, getting engaged and pregnant. There were many good and bad days I was mostly happy with my life sure it was hard and there were many times I felt like I could not go on, however I did it and I had the motivation of the bad days to keep me going. When I felt the cold air clinging onto my exposed neck I felt the need to get back into the warm car, so I stood up and walked back to the car and began driving closer to Forks.

I was exhausted by the time I reached the Forks sign. Only five minutes of driving left. I drove down the quite streets of Forks and found myself smiling at some memories. There were only a few memories but they were enough. Once my daydreaming had taken over I arrived at Charlie's house pretty quickly. Charlie's old cruiser was still there which not only had he not replaced but this meant that he was still home. I parked the car, grabbed my carry on, went up to Charlie's door and knocked.

"Bells?" Charlie's eyes went wide when he saw his now twenty five year old daughter who left Forks six and a half years ago.

"Hey Daddy." I replied too tired to answer any other way.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Charlie wondered as he opened the door wide enough for me to walk in through.

"I had to get away from New York." I said and Charlie guided me to the chair where he sat me down and asked me to give him an update, which I did.

"Bella, I don't want you staying in some hotel. You can stay here as long as you would like. I'm sure Sue will not mind you staying here, with Leah living in Seattle and Seth spending most of his time in the garage you can have your old room back."

"Thanks Daddy." I said and walked over to Charlie to wrap my arms around him in a hug. When I was in my own fathers' arms safe, I broke down and cried. Usually Charlie didn't like crying but I guess that he thought I needed it. Somewhere during my crying I had fallen asleep in Charlie's arms and woke up in my old room. Although it had changed it was still my old room. Somehow Charlie had carried me upstairs without waking me up the stairs. I got up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, only to find Sue cooking.

"Hey Sue." I said as Sue turned around.

"Bella, you did come. Charlie told me that you were here but I didn't really believe him." Sue said and walked over to give me a small hug.

"Yea, I came. I just needed to get away from it all." I told her and she looked sympathetic. Normally I didn't like people feeling sympathetic towards me but at the moment I really couldn't give a crap.

"So do you have any plans once you're here?" Sue wondered.

"Not really, to be honest. Does Jake live anywhere near?" I asked "I heard that he got married."

"Yes he lives not far away from Billy's house. I will give you directions to Seth's garage and Seth will drive you over to Jacobs. I'm sure Jake would love to see you again." Sue told me.

"Thanks Sue. Do you mind if I have a shower?" I asked her.

"Oh honey, don't be stupid. You're Charlie's daughter, and this is his house. Go ahead, do what ever you want." Sue laughed and I was happy that Charlie had found her.

I climbed the stairs and found my carry on that Charlie had obviously brought to me. I pulled out a pair of black skinnies, blue sweater, a white top to go under the sweater, underwear and socks along with my shower stuff. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower for it to warm up. After having had a shower I got dressed and walked into my old room and applied some make up to cover up my puffy eyes and slight bruises that Nick had left. After having applied just the right amount of make up I dried my hair so that it would be natural and because I couldn't be asked with doing anything special.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice and ran out of my room down the stairs, to see a grown up Seth.

"Seth!" I yelled in excitement and jumped without thinking. Thank god Seth was strong enough to catch me.

"Bella. Oh my god. Let me have a look at you." Seth said and placed me on the floor and twirled me around, for the first time in a month I laughed out of joy.

"Seth, you have grown so much. I can't believe it. You're huge!" I laughed.

"I heard you want to see Jake, man is he going to freak out! So why didn't you want to see me?" Seth looked at me with a disapproving look.

"I knew you would come to see Sue so I figured I would see you." I bowed my head in shame.

"Bella I was just joking. Man you must have gone through shit."

"Seth, do not dare use that language around me." Sue yelled.

"Sorry mom." Seth apologized and I couldn't help but giggle at this huge man, who was a complete mommy's boy.

"Now come on and eat Bella." Sue told me as she walked over to the kitchen counter. I sat down and Sue set a plate of fried eggs and bacon with a cup of hot lemon tea.

"What about me?" Seth whined.

"There you go you big boy." Sue teased and Seth gave her a 'mom stop being mean' look.

After I had finished my lunch, Seth told me that he would take me to Jake's if he got to drive my car. Once I had told him that the car wasn't really mine and if he broke it I would kill him we drove off to see Jake.

"Okay Bella, we will be there in like two minutes but I want to have a little fun." Seth smiled.

"Fine." I agreed and Seth told me to stay at the bottom of the stairs where Jacob couldn't see me and to come up when Seth said something along the lines of 'come and see for yourself'. So Seth hid me and ran up the stairs to Jacob's door and knocked.

"Seth, why the hell are you knocking?" a familiar but deeper voice asked.

"Well you see I wanted to show off my new ride." Seth replied.

"Whose car did you steal?" Jake demanded and I got sick of hiding.

"Well it's my rented car actually." I said whilst walking up the stairs.

"Bella?" Jake's voice sounded very surprised.

"Bella you ruined my surprise." Seth whined.

"He seems surprised." I answered back.

"Oh. My. God. Bella." Jacob smiled and ran over to me, to engulf me in his huge hugs. Even though I could not breathe I was more than happy.

"Hey Jake." I laughed.

"Bella, I haven't heard from you in years. How are you?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm good." I lied.

"Actually Bella split from her boyfriend or fiancé and lost her baby." Seth blurted out and I gave him a murderous look.

"It was fiancé and thanks for telling Seth."

"Bells is that true?" Jacob looked at me worried.

"More or less." I mumbled. Jacob wrapped me up in his arms and my tears started to flow once again.

"Hush, Bella. It's going to be okay Bella. We're all here for you." Jake soothed me and after I had stopped crying Jake told me to come inside. However once we got there Jake disappeared and returned with a gorgeous woman who I guessed was his wife.

"Hey, you must be Bella. I'm Lana." She said.

"Wow. Your stunning," I smiled "nice to meet you." Lana was about five foot nine, long brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She definitely wasn't from the reservation.

"Thanks, that's a big compliment especially with the amount of sleep I have had over the past four years." Lana replied, before I had a chance to ask a beautiful little girl ran in.

"Mommy! Daddy." The little girl jumped and Jacob caught her.

"Hey Sweetie." Jacob greeted the little ray of sunshine.

"Bella, this is our oldest daughter Tiffany," Jacob introduced "Tiffany this is aunty Bella."

"Wow. You have children. I would have never guessed." I smiled and Tiffany somehow climbed down from Jacob's arms and ran over to me and raised her little arms in the air to indicate that she wanted me to hold her. I bent down and picked her up. Tiffany wrapped her little arms around my neck and out her little chin in the crook of my neck. At that point tears leaked from my eyes as I thought about how it would feel if it was my baby wrapping its arms around my neck.

"Bella are you okay?" Seth was the first to notice my little breakdown.

"Yea," I sniffed "just a little difficult that's all. I'll be fine." I replied and Tiffany looked up at me and gave me a big kiss and said:

"Don't cry." And wrapped her arms tighter around my neck. I heard quite footsteps carrying throughout the house and two more little children came into the room. A little girl who looked a lot like Jacob and a little boy who was a mixture of Jacob and Lana.

"Hey Brody." Seth greeted and picked up the little boy.

"Jacob have you no shame three babies?" I laughed.

"Yes," Jacob smiled sheepishly "So that over there is Brody and this little girl is Sofia." Jacob pointed at the little girl who had climbed into her mothers arms.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"Sofia and Brody are twins so they are both three and Tiffany is four." Jacob simply replied.

"Tiffany looks so much like Lana; I think Brody looks like a mixture of you both and Sofia is definitely a copy of you." I explained.

"You think so?" Jacob wondered.

"Absolutely…" before I got the chance to expand my answer Tiffany had her little input into our conversation.

"But I have daddy's smile." And smiled. Yep, the smile was surely Jacobs there was no mistaking it.

"That's for sure." I laughed.

After that day I spent days with Jake, Lana and the children. Lana and I had become close over the period of time that I had spent there, however she never bugged me about what had happened in New York, although I was sure that Jake had told her. The children had gotten used to me being there and I was the all famous Aunty Bella. Christmas was in a few weeks so I drove down to Seattle to buy presents for everyone however I got a big surprise. Whilst I was in a some kind of a toy store looking at things I could buy for Tiffany, Sofia and Brody a very nasal voice behind me said:

"Oh My God! Isabella Swan!" _Oh no no no! Please let it be my imagination! _I thought but no I was wrong as I turned around there she was Lauren from Forks along with a very pregnant Jessica Stanley-now Newton.

"Lauren, Jessica what a surprise." I faked and played along. Lauren stepped over and gave me a hug. Ew.

"What are you doing here? I heard you moved to New York." Lauren gossiped.

"Yea, I did. I came down for the holidays." I forced a smile.

"Wow, that's fantastic. So what do you do?" Jessica said whilst eyeing my handbag, which was designer. Unfortunately.

"Well I'm actually changing my job at the moment." This was true whilst I was not with the Blacks I quit Matthews Co. and joined their rival. It wasn't for revenge sake. It was because firstly I would get more money and secondly I would be at a higher position.

"Well that's nice. Anybody in your life?" Lauren asked.

"No, not at the moment I'm concentrating on my job."

"So you're all alone." Jessica laughed and I gave her a look that clearly read:

Don't mess!

"Your right I am but at least I don't have to struggle to pay for stuff. You see Jessica if you would have left Mike after high school and actually done as your daddy wanted you to," before I left I had heard that Jessica's dad wanted her to go to university in California and then start a serious relationship however Jessica refused and her dad disowned her "you wouldn't be somebody else's charity. Because the point is that if I really want a child then I can adopt I could adopt many children but I am not focusing on that at the moment." Jessica looked outraged. I couldn't care less about her feelings I just wanted them to leave me alone.

"You! How could you…"Lauren started screaming across the shop.

"Don't Lauren. I may have been little Bella who was afraid to stand up for herself back in Forks but I have changed. In New York I was around bitches, bitches that make you seem innocent," I said in a hushed tone "and trust me I know stuff. A lot of it actually, Angela and I are best friends after all." I smiled and Lauren thought she could fight back.

"Well then, at least I didn't get dumped by my boyfriend who literally fled to Alaska to get away from me." Lauren hissed.

"No that's right because you never had a boyfriend. Even Tyler wasn't interested in you. The only reason why he asked you to prom was because I had said no to him." I calmly replied.

"Still doesn't explain why Edward Cullen ran from you." Jessica chipped in.

"You know what I can't explain it, but to be honest I couldn't give a fuck about what happened to Edward Cullen. Because I am going to end up one of those women who are going to be remembered whereas you will only be a memory." I sneered getting really pissed off with those two. Jessica huffed and walked away Lauren just looked at me and her eyes fixated on my handbag and shoes for split second and followed Jessica.

Following that little confrontation I managed to get everybody presents and decided to give Jake a cheque so that he would have some extra money for the family.

The next few weeks went quickly. I studied up on everything that my new job required and would start my job on forth of January. Things were finally starting to patch up. I woke up on Christmas morning feeling like this was where I was meant to be. Today everybody was going over to the Black's house. I had a shower, brushed my teeth twice and got dressed I wanted to get there early to help Lana with anything. I put on my knee length boots and began walking across the room when my foot caught on the loose floorboard.

"What the…" I whispered. I needed to get a closer look at what I had caught my foot on so sat on the floor and saw that one of the floor boards was higher than the others. I tried to push it down however that attempt was futile, so I stood up and stepped on it only to hear a crack of…plastic? I lifted the floorboard and under it was a CD. I lifted it up. It looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it in my memory. Because this had been once Seth's room there was a CD player here. I took the unharmed CD with its now broken case over to the music centre and put in the CD. As the first notes began playing I recognised it straight away. My Lullaby. My eyes couldn't believe it and I rushed over to the hole in my floor I picked up the rest of the items under the floor. In addition to the CD I found plane tickets to Phoenix along with photos of Edward and I. The music continued and sobs overtook my body.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie yell and run up the stairs. When Charlie opened the door he saw me on the floor, he ran up to me and looked at me. "Bella, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Charlie noticed the floorboard "Bella what did you do to the floorboard?"

"Ed-Ed….Edward." I managed to spit out.

"What about Edward?" Charlie asked. I handed him the pictures with my shaking hands.

"How did these get there?" Charlie wondered in a gentle tone.

"I don't know!" I cried. Charlie took me in his arms and lay me down on the bed.

"Bella sleep. You still have six hours until you have to the Blacks house."

"The CD. Take out the CD!" I nearly screamed. Charlie walked over to the CD player and stopped the music.

Then everything went black.

I woke up four hours later feeling better. My hair was still wet and I had no make up on. I began walking towards the mirror and noticed that the floorboard was fixed. I exhaled deeply to calm myself. I applied my make up, dried and straightened my hair. I grabbed all the presents and walked downstairs.

"Bellaaaaa!" Iris yelled and jumped on me making me drop the presents.

"Iris? Mom?" I asked.

"In here honey." My mothers voice carried from the living room. I walked in and saw Sue, Charlie, Seth, my mother and Phil sitting and discussing something.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Seth asked and picked up the presents.

"Sure. Lets go." I replied happily.

"Well our parents and Iris will arrive later." Seth explained.

"Okay. See you all at Jake's."

We arrived at the Blacks and snuck the presents in so that Tiffany, Sofia and Brody wouldn't see me. In three hours the house was packed. There was Jake, Lana, Tiffany, Sofia and Brody. Renee, Phil, Iris, Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah. Emily, Sam and their three children. Billy with his new woman, Rachel and Rebecca were also there. Both of the women with their husbands and children. The house was packed. The festive spirit was amazing. Lana had cooked and all of the food was eaten within minutes. However once everybody settled in front of the television I felt lonely. Everybody had settled down with their soul mates and the children were asleep. I was alone. That discovery killed all the joy I was experiencing, so I walked out to the garden and sat on the swing. I rocked backwards and forwards trying to collect up my thoughts. Though I didn't cry I felt like I had been ripped to shreds. I don't know how long I sat on the swing but at some point Jacob came out.

"Bella you should be inside." Jake ordered.

"I don't feel like it." I responded.

"You're going to catch a cold." Jake pressed.

"I don't care."

"Bells what's the matter?"

"It's nothing." I assured him.

"Well it can't be nothing. You always hated the cold."

"Not always." I murmured remembering the Cullens.

"Bella, why were you late over?" Jake wondered.

"I had a breakdown." I told him honestly.

"Why?" Jake asked and sat on the other swing next to mine.

"Because I found something." I said and shoved my ands into my pockets, only to find the check for Jacob. "Here," I said handing him the cheque "Merry Christmas." Jake opened the envelope and pulled out the cheque. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Bells, I can't accept this…"

"It's not for you. It's for your family. You and Lana have been wonderful to me. And the children…I got the feeling of what it felt like to be responsible. I owe you more than that."

"Thank you Bella." Jacob said and hugged me.

"It's okay."

"But you're not getting off so easily. What did you find?"

"I found the presents that the Cullens gave me for my eighteenth." Jacob stilled at the Cullen name.

"What was it?" Jacob forced to say.

"A CD that Edward wrote for me, tickets that Esme and Carlisle gave me and photos of Edward and I."

"Bella, why? I mean it was over seven years ago."

"I know. But I feel like they didn't exist. Jake when I was in the crash and lost my baby, Carlisle was my doctor and seeing him was alright but I saw my past in these photos and items. It was hard. I feel like I'm lying to myself, like they are my imagination." I explained and Jake muttered something like 'oh screw the treaty' under his breath.

"Come on Bella." Jacob said and pulled me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I am going to prove to you that it is not your imagination." Jacob jumped in his car and I sat in the passenger seat. We were driving when I noticed that we were going over the Calawah River and the surroundings looked familiar.

"Oh no! Your taking me to their house." I yelled.

"Chill Bella." Jacob reassured me.

"No Jake, No!" I screamed.

"Look Bella. This is the only way to show you that they were not your imagination." Jacob said and suddenly a very overgrown lawn stretched in front of us. And there it was the Cullen house. Jacob stopped the car and got out. I followed his lead.

"Now Bella, I need you to trust me okay."

"Fine." I replied unhappily.

"I want you to go in that house."

"What?! No way!" I yelled "it's probably locked."

"Okay for argument sakes, if the door is locked that's it we go back to my house…BUT…if its not you go in."

"Alright." I said and I was a hundred percent sure it was locked. I reached the door and stretched my shaking arm out to check if it was locked. It wasn't. Damn Jacob. I took a breath and opened the door.

"Bella!?"

OH MY GOD.

* * *

**Yes ladies and gents it is a cliffie. Im sorry but i had to do it. So who is in the Cullen house? I am not a hundred percent sure i can post next week. I am going to Germany with my sister for some stuff for her wedding. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you. Love Anna x**


	6. Mission: Don't Freak

**Hey everybody. So i feel very guilty that i left you with a cliffy and wasn't able to update. So the good news you see who Bella found in the Cullen house. Bad news: It is very short, i have had a horrible writers block so this chapter is terrible. I am very sorry. So dont be afraid to be harsh i deserve it. It is sh*t. **

* * *

"Rosalie?!" I gasped.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie's melodic voice asked me. It was too dark to see her features however I could see her flawless silhouette.

"Umm…I'm holding up?" I replied confused by her question.

"No I mean are you hurt?"

"No. Why would I be hurt?" I panicked a little.

"Don't worry," Rosalie reassured me "it's just that Alice had a vision of you coming here but the vision disappeared as soon as it appeared and Alice was worried. So because Edward treats me as the most invisible Cullen, it was easiest for me to come and check up on you."

"But why would you care?" I wondered. In no offence to her of course but Rosalie had never made her dislike to me a secret.

"Bella," all of a sudden the lights in the Cullen living room went on and I could see Rosalie more clearly. Obviously she didn't age, however it was still shocking that she was the same seven years from our last encounter and I would be buying anti-wrinkle cream soon enough. "I've changed in the past seven years. I don't hate what I am. Also just looking at you I can see the toll Edward's actions have taken on you. Sure it's not visible to the naked human eye, but I can see it. I also know that you probably wonder how a vampire can change but when we left Forks our family wasn't the same. I never thought that a human could change us but you did. Edward disappeared. Esme couldn't cook anymore and just got quieter, my only guess is that she needed that seventh person to love. Alice was Alice she pretended that she didn't miss you but Jasper knew her emotions. For Jasper it was hard taking emotions of six very confused vampires. Carlisle was…he was…troubled. He guessed that you and Edward were mates and created for each other, he believed that you would save him in a way. And me I had to put up with Emmett who kept complaining about not having a little human to make blush. I saw real emotions and realised that I was cruel and making myself more vampire by not expressing my emotions. I became humane thanks to you. I also feel like I have to apologize not only for my actions but for Edward's. You see he doesn't know how it feels to be betrayed. But you do and so do I. Bella, thank you and I am so sorry for everything."

I was permanently frozen. My whole body switched off. My brain kept repeating the phrases _'thank you'_ and _'I am so sorry' _as if trying but failing to put it all together. I felt the need to just talk to Rosalie. To understand how I could have helped her.

"Bella, I know you don't really want to see any of us. But I would appreciate if you wouldn't freak about me being here."

"No," my voice cracked "No I don't. But I won't freak. At least I'll try not to."

"I really am sorry for all the pain we must have caused."

"Rosalie, you didn't do anything. I just wasn't good enough for him. That's why he left. As to why he took you with him well it is a whole different topic. My only thought was that he didn't want anything to do with me. He was sick of saving me from blood thirsty vampires or myself so he just eliminated the need for saving." I smiled sadly.

"Bella, that's not…" Rosalie's sentence was cut off by the shrill of a mobile. "Hello…baby I cant really talk right now…None of your business Emmett …Fine, shopping…I have no idea…No Emmett…I will talk to you later." Rosalie hung up on Emmett and sighed. "As I was saying. Bella that's not true. Edward is just not smart in these relationship issues. He never loved before you and even when he was with you he thought he was a monster purely because you were human."

"I wasn't good enough." I whispered.

"Bella!" Rosalie raised her voice just so that I would avert my eyes back to her and stop staring at my shoes. "You were the best for him. You made him live and for once he did something else but sit in his room studying."

"Rosalie, I just don't want to talk about him. Not anymore."

"Sure Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. I know it hurts you to talk about him. But how have you been?" Rosalie asked sincerely.

Rosalie and I ended up having a long conversation well into the early hours of the morning talking about everything from my baby to hers and Emmett's recent wedding. I felt oddly comfortable talking and being around Rosalie. Soon enough I started calling Rosalie Rose and felt more relaxed. Yet as our conversation continued I still saw some of that old Rosalie. The fiery personality was still there and yet it was great that she still had that power to make anybody scared with just one look. As I got more tired I fell asleep and what seemed like a couple of hours I was awoken by the smell of fresh coffee. I opened my eyes and walked into the Cullen kitchen nothing had changed. There I saw Rosalie sitting behind the table reading a fashion.

"Morning." I said.

"Hey Bella. I made some coffee. Hopefully it came out right. I have never made coffee in my life." Rose gave me a sheepish smile.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Bella, today I have to go back to New York and well I heard that you're living there too, so do you want a lift?"

"Yea that would be great; I have to start work anyway."

"Do you need a couple of hours to say goodbyes and get your stuff?"

"Yes please."

"So how about we meet at three o'clock?"

"Yea cool." As I was on my way out I remembered that Jake dropped me off last night. "Darn!"

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie's voice came out the kitchen.

"Rose can you drop me off at my house. Its just I didn't drive last night."

"Yea, sure." Rosalie glided out the kitchen and grabbed her car keys. "Why don't you go outside and I'll get the car from the garage?"

"Okay." I opened the door and just outside stood my car. "Rose never mind. My car is somehow here." I said and rushed to the unlocked car with the keys in the ignition. I drove to Charlie's house and gathered my things said goodbye to Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah. Next stop was Jake's house where I got a warm welcome from Jacob and Lana. They handed me some presents and made me promise to come and visit more often. Within an hour I was on my way to Seattle to meet Rosalie.

* * *

**So there we go. It was Rosalie. Also the reason it was Rosalie was because i always thought that she is a very nice person inside. It was short i know. But as i said terrible writers block. Okay guys i will not update next sunday because i am not at home and have no access to a computer. I think that today or tomorrow my new story will be out. Its about Carlisle and Esme (I have a goal to write a story about every Twilight couple) Love Anna x**


	7. Mission: Sort It

**People I am finally back home. The wedding is done and my life should slow down a little bit. So this chapter...i dont really know what to think about it i hope you like it, sorry if its a tad weird but i has writing this in the time i got. And because all of you were so lovely i thought i'd post this a day early. I have started my new story its a Esme/Carlisle thing. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Weeks had passed since mine and Rosalie's little get together. I had just about settled into my new job and it was fantastic. There were many positives. For one my colleagues were much nicer than my old ones, my boss didn't have children which meant that I wouldn't screw up the job by dating one of them, I had my own office and a secretary called Maggie. Along with that I was now receiving a bigger salary. I slowly but surely started getting my life back on track. Just as I was in the middle of my reminiscing my mobile shrill echoed through my apartment.

"Bella Swan, good evening." I delivered the much overused line.

"Bella this is Bruce Matthews." SHIT. That was Nick's dad.

"Yeah….oh hi." I tried to sound confident.

"Bella, I'm sorry we haven't called earlier but we thought that you would need some space, at least for some time. Bella, my wife and I are extremely sorry about the baby and well I cannot even begin to disapprove my sons' actions at the hospital. I'm sorry, and our son told us about how he got violent and we are very sorry. You see we think he may have a problem." Bruce said and the only thoughts that crossed my mind were 'No?! Really, you don't say' then Bruce shocked me "and we were wondering if you would like to take this public?" WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? Who would ever want bad publicity?

"No, that won't be necessary." I said, not wanting anymore drama.

"At least let us pay your hospital bills."

"No that wo…." I began but was cut off.

"Isabella, we will be paying for your hospital stay. It's the least we can do,"

"Fine," I huffed "thank you for your generosity, and I believe if you give them my name you will be able to pay." I was shrinking in my seat as I told mister Matthews what to do.

"Thank you dear. Good luck at your new job." Mrs Matthews's voice came through the phone and the line went dead.

As I put my phone down I was intensely thinking about all the people that had ever paid for something. I brushed my teeth and put on my almost never worn Sponge Bob T-Shirt. I lay in bed and slowly started to fall into slumber.

* _

The next morning when I arrived at the office all hell broke loose. There were too many people talking at once and all I caught was 'got fired', 'big meeting' and 'to fill in'.

"Woah! Hold it all of you!" I said loud enough so that everybody near me would hear but the people further away would not be interrupted. "Who got fired?"

"Alan." They said in unison.

"What big meeting…" and that is how I spent the first twenty minutes of work. Because I was at a higher position than the guy who got fired I took the meeting he was supposed to be doing. I must say the clients looked pleased and I achieved mine/ Alan's aims. It went well. After having sorted out one problem I only had another seven hundred other issues to go.

By seven I was exhausted. Maggie was at her desk finishing everything off for tonight so that she could have a breather during the weekend and not have heaps of work to do when I had my holiday next week. I was staying at home. That was my idea of a holiday. However I still had to work tomorrow.

"Maggie?" I called her.

"Yes Miss Swan?" She came in practically running.

"Firstly Maggie, don't call me Miss Swan, I'm just Bella. Secondly don't trip and thirdly I need your help." I smiled.

"Sure Miss…I mean Bella." She returned my smile shyly.

"Okay during high school and college I kept in touch with a family," I saw an essence to lie due to the fact I wanted this done urgently "who paid for my schooling and various other payments so that I didn't need to take out a loan. And I kind of lost touch with them. Do you think it would be possible for somebody at the office could find their bank account?"

"Yea, we have this guy Aiden he deals with the finances. I think he's your man…woman, never mind he's your person."

"Is he still here?"

"Oh yeah, totally. He's usually glued to his computer till about one a.m."

"Do you mind if you could find him and ask for a name I will give you and let him do his thing and then ask him to find me with the results."

"Okay Bella. What's the name?"

Shit which Cullen to go for? Not Carlisle or Esme, I don't know their full names. Not Jasper and Rosalie for the same reason. Not Emmett, if he's still the same he was, he would spend it on a car or something. Alice would see it coming and she never took my money. That only left Edward. Darn. "Okay his full name is Edward Anthony Cullen. Might go under Edward A. Cullen or just Edward Cullen. Oh and if there are more than one result for the search ask Aiden for the last location use of the card." Maggie was frantically trying to write all of this down and ran out of my office almost immediately after I finished. Thirty minutes later I got a knock on my door.

"Come in." I replied and in stepped a VERY gay guy. He looked so happy.

"Miss Swan I congratulate you… This must have been my most difficult assignments. This search took me the longest…Ever."

"Well I'm glad you have enjoyed the challenge and please call me Bella." I laughed.

"Okay darling. I got my results and there were two results for that name. So I checked into both of them." He said setting down couple of A4 pieces of paper with all sorts of personal information.

"I swear you're not the guy who gets the personal info…Derek I think it is. How did you get these?"

"Yes. Well lets just say Derek isn't immune to charm." He laughed.

"You diva." I smiled.

"Darling I love you already… Oh my holy gay-tastic nature are those The Chanel shoes?" He gasped.

"Yes." I giggled.

"You are my goddess. We need to go shopping or coffee. Whatever you're okay with." Aiden and I arranged a meeting on Sunday to have a coffee and go shopping. After Aiden left I worked out the estimated total of how much I owed the Cullens. The tickets, the radio, the clothes, the CD, the numerous hospital bills and last but not least the stuff I broke on my disastrous eighteenth birthday. I immediately knew which Edward was THE Edward and sent the money.

* _

Saturdays at the office were very quite. Only three or four of my colleagues from this floor and I. Time was on my side and before I knew it, it was almost time to go home. I was packing up my things when I heard a not so gentle knock. What the….I could have sworn that everybody had left.

"Come in!" I shouted but continued packing. After about a minute I had noticed that nobody had said anything. "Look what…" I spun around only to be met by the lovely look of THE Edward Cullen.

"What is this?" Edward asked, holding up a piece of paper.

_Okay Bella, stick it up._ I thought to myself.

"It looks like a piece of paper to me." I replied calmly.

"Please be more specific." He spat back. I took a few steps closer to see what the paper was for.

"It looks like a bank balance." I replied.

"That's exactly what it is, but you see I received a large sum of money from a Isabella M. Swan, care to explain?"

"I'm repaying your family and you obviously." I simply stated.

"For what?"

"Well the items from my eighteenth. The doctors checks by Carlisle, clothes Alice bought me and any damage I caused."

"BELLA THIS IS ALMOST HALF A MILLION DOLLARS!" he shouted.

"I caused a lot of damage." I shrugged.

"I don't accept." He resorted whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not really your choice." I said and resumed to packing.

"Damn it Bella! My family don't want your money." He half shouted.

I loudly exhaled and turned around "Edward I don't care what you say. Back in Forks maybe I did but not anymore. I was a pushover but I learn from my mistakes."

"I didn't mean it like that." He was pissed.

"Sure you didn't, you never mean anything you say." I said before I was able to stop myself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He hissed.

"Nothing."

"Damn it Bella!" he growled and I felt a firm yet gentle hand come down on my shoulder, to turn me around, however the electric spark that I felt oh those years ago was still present in his touch.

"Edward what do you want from me?" I questioned.

"I don't want your money."

"Well, technically it's your money now."

"Bella I don't want it."

"Well tough Edward," I snarled "you can't return or abandon it. Give it to charity. Invest in bonds, go on a holiday. Burn It what ever Edward! I don't give a FUCK! But what I know is that the money is yours and don't think about transferring any of it back. I have a big financial team behind me, I'll send it back faster than you could blink." I shouted.

"How did we get here?" He whispered.

"Let me enlighten you. There is no 'we'." I said biting back the tears.

"You were meant to be happy."

"You were meant to stay with me…I guess things change."

"Bella when did you become so cold?"

"Ever since you left me Edward. I can't believe that I was so stupid to fall in love. I should have known it would doom me. I saw the effects of love on my parents. I also should have known you couldn't love me."

"Bella…"

"No. I tried to keep it together but I fell apart. When you left I felt like I lost a part of myself. There was nobody there for me. After crying for hell knows how long, I promised myself that I would never cry for you again. I have kept that promise. I also realise that most of the time love slips away, but I didn't want to feel like I had wasted away my life. I stuck it together; I tried to be more social and started to climb upwards. Truth is I felt smothered by anything that would remind me of you. I haven't watched Romeo and Juliet in seven years, I haven't touched Wuthering Heights. There was a voice inside my head always asking what I had done wrong and my mind would always go back to my dead months when I allowed myself to think of you, I felt so hopeless, my life was collapsing and I didn't think there was a reason for the world to go around. I was depressed. Most of the time I was quite and any mention of you was life somebody stabbed me in the heart and twisted the knife in the cruellest way possible. I am sick and tired of trying to mend my heart because if it is not you breaking it, then it's someone else. Seven years later I started to forget about you, and now I see you twice! Why? You promised I would never see you again." I screamed through the now prominent tears.

"Bella I have no idea why I came," he snarled "all I know is when Alice whispered your name my immediate reaction was to come where she saw you, to make sure you were okay."

"Okay?! OKAY?! So you think that only physical hurting is painful? You think that when you left that didn't hurt?!"

"I didn't know."

"You mean you didn't care?!"

"NO BELLA I DID CARE!" he lowered himself to my eyelevel "I did. You have no idea how much I didn't want to leave you. But I had to. I at least needed you to have a chance at a normal life with a normal guy. To create a family. To have something that all women deserve. A family. So you would have some kind of normality. I didn't know you cared about me."

"So you didn't ask Jasper?"

"Bella I didn't ask anybody…I didn't want anybody's opinion…It was my decision…Trust me they tried to change my mind."

"Seems like you were the only one who didn't want me in your family."

"Bella you know that's not true."

"Edward it is and I know it. But luckily you don't control my life anymore."

"I have never controlled your life." He yelled.

"You did and YOU know it!" I shouted at him.

"Stop being melodramatic!" He ordered.

"Firstly don't order me around. Secondly I'll stop when you stop lying!" I hissed. Before I had time to realise Edwards's stone cold lips crashed onto mine.

* * *

**Okay i want to think about bringing Nick into the story again so if you wanna tell me how crazy you want Nick to turn out let me know. Please review so that i can improve my story with the help of your comments, Love You All Anna X**


	8. Mission: Discover Yourself

**Okay, I am so sorry for not updating last Sunday. My laptop decided to go crazy and die on me. Basically I lost all of my files. All of my fan fiction was gone and they couldn't fix it, so I had to buy myself a new laptop. I however found that problem out on Saturday one day before my update. I would have borrowed my boyfriends laptop but he was in Manchester as was his laptop. So i am very very sorry about the updating. I only received my laptop today, so this chapter is quite short but i hope its okay. I have also been ill. Actually i still am. But enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think should happen next.**

* * *

I was in shock. His lips were gently pressed against my lips, gently moving whilst I was just staring at his perfect face. Sure all of my resistance was futile now. Without my permission my lips began moving in sync with his. They felt the same as they did seven years ago. It was still the same Edward, but it was a different Bella. I wasn't able to resist the nagging feeling that this will hurt me again. As that thought registered, what was going on and what could happen, I pushed him away. Edward looked at me with hurt and sadness in his eyes, and I just stared at a point beyond him. I knew at that point that that I still had feelings for him buried deep within me. I looked up and saw that I was all alone in my office, my heart skipped a beat and I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding. I grabbed the stuff I had packed and ran out to my car and drove home in a daze. Upon arriving at my apartment I kicked off my heels into a corner and walked up to my massive collection of DVD's where I grabbed every chick flick, comedy and romance movie I had. I dropped them off in my room and dashed for the kitchen pulling out a couple bottles of champagne, couple bottles of beer, chocolates and ice cream. I stumbled into my room and changed into a large T-Shirt and began with the first movie.

I woke up on Sunday morning, having slept less than three hours. I realised that today I was meant to meet up with Aid and there was no chance what so ever of me leaving my house. Not a chance in hell. I picked up my phone and found his number that I had gotten. Aid picked up the phone on the third ring:

"Hello My Princess!" he greeted.

"Hey Aid." I answered.

"How are you today?"

"I've been better."

"Are you ill?" Aid went into mother mode, and it made me giggle.

"No, I'm not ill. I just don't feel like myself."

"What's wrong?" Aid questioned.

"Nothing, but Aid can I cancel on you today?"

"Yes, I understand. Whatever your reason I'm sure it's important…" Aid continued but my mind blanked. My reason wasn't important and I realised that I was doing what I did seven years ago. I was isolating myself and I had promised myself that I wouldn't do that again.

"Aid never mind. I'll come. Where shall we meet?" Aid attacked me with details for the day. I convinced myself to go out because I was avoiding the idea of the kiss and the idea of becoming a zombie again. I never wanted to lose any more time by sitting around.

Aid and I ended up going to Bloomingdale's and Macy's. Aid spent hundreds of dollars at Dylan's Candy Bar. I was glad that I had chosen to meet up with Aid. When we arrived with all of our shopping at the café we were having lunch at Aid decided to pick the most difficult subject.

"So who was Mr. Hunk on Saturday?" he smiled.

I chocked on my water. "Who?"

"Well on Saturday I may have dropped by to pick you up so that you would get home safely but when I arrived at the office and went up to your floor I noticed that there were voices coming from your office and saw a hunk in your office. You looked like you were having a fight so I left. Who was he?"

I exhaled loudly and our waitress brought us our food. "Thank you." I thanked her.

"Who was he?" Aid demanded.

"Wow you're pushy." I laughed and a pixie like Cullen came into my mind. The resemblance in the personality was ridiculous.

"Yes. Now why are you avoiding my question?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Yes what? Come on Bella. From his voice my bloody knees trembled. Who was he?"

"Edward Cullen." I whispered as quietly as I could.

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen." I said louder.

"As in the Edward you asked me to look up?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to give the money back."

"Oh. But he kissed you."

"YOU SAW THAT?" I nearly screamed. "You said you left."

"I did but not before checking that you were still okay." He smiled.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus."

"So what's the deal?"

"The deal? Let me see. Well that guy was my first love." I said as a matter-of-fact.

"But Maggie said…"

"Yea, I know. Well I couldn't exactly say he was my first love could I?"

"I guess not. But his family did pay for your schooling."

I blushed. "Yea not really. I also didn't lose touch. They left me about a week after I turned eighteen."

"Then why so much money?" He wondered.

"I was a klutz when I was younger I mean really clumsy. I would trip and fall and break things. Especially with the Cullens, and they like bought me plane tickets to see my mum and stuff like that."

Aid and I had a longer chat and eventually ended up at my place where we decided to get pissed however discovered that I had drunken all of the alcohol the night before. So Aid and I decided to go out instead. We arrived at the club at about eleven o'clock and it was packed. Hot bodies blocked our way to the bar and eventually we got to the bar.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked.

"I would like a dry martini and my friend would like a…"

"Bloody Mary." Aid finished and gave the bartender the money. "Are you ready to party?" He asked and our drinks arrived.

I downed mine in one. "Lead the way." I smiled and so our night begun.

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining brightly through my window. The inside of my brain was pounding and I groaned. I knew I shouldn't have drunken but I needed to get away from everything.

I got up and stumbled into my bathroom and pulled out some medicine for my head. I washed up and wrapped myself in a towel. I made myself pancakes for breakfast and a cup of great coffee. I found a note on the counter from Aid,

_Darling,_

_I had to go meet up with my mother. _

_You were a 'hoot' yesterday,_

_I will call you later._

_Love,_

_Your Main Diva._

I laughed at his little message and heard furious knocking from my front door. My mind began thinking who it could have been but it came up blank.

I ran into my room to find a night gown during which the knocking had become more furious.

_Tear the door down._ I though.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I yelled, "Yes?" I asked with a hint of annoyance when I swung open the door.

"I SAW YOU KISSING MY BROTHER!" Alice yelled.

_Great, another one. Another Cullen._


	9. Mission: Be Ready

**Okay so this is the longest chapter yet and i am sorry for not uploading. I was having my A-Level exams and preps and etc etc. So here is the chapter its a tad boring but the exciting stuff is going to start after this chapter hopefully. So without further ado...**

* * *

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly, feeling very confused on why Alice would come here after Edward kissed me less than twenty four hours ago.

"What in New York? I live here silly." She smiled and I felt getting more confused and even more messed up. My hangover was getting worse by the second.

"No Alice, in my apartment."

"Oh yea," her face went serious "why did you kiss Edward?"

I felt my jaw detach itself from the rest of my facial bone structure. With great difficulty I managed to close my mouth. "You're joking right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking," she didn't however her accusations and complaints didn't stop, "How could you do that Bella? He probably came to help you with something and…"

"Help me?!" I yelled. To say I was pissed was an under exaggeration. "Alice he kissed me! Me! Not the other way around. And now you come here, criticizing me. I am sick and tired of getting criticized by strangers. In case you want to know, I didn't want any of this. I didn't want Edward to kiss me!"

"I'm not a…stranger." Alice said with a hurt look on her face.

"Yes you are," I groaned out in frustration "Alice I hadn't seen you for seven years. You're a stranger to me. Hell… I have changed. I mean seriously I haven't seen a Cullen in years and now you decide to come back, or just happen to be in the same town. I have seen so many Cullen's lately that I'm starting to believe that Edward's promise that I would never see YOU again was…a lie. How come you're here and why does it feel like you had something to do with the move?" Alice pouted, "Alice I'm serious. In the past couple of months I have seen more Cullen's than I have seen my mother over these seven years…Why now?" I walked from the door and sat down on my leather couch, closing my eyes. Soon after I sat down I felt the couch move just a little, I looked up to see little Alice looking at me worriedly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I mean he left you and I know that it hurt but I still want to be able to be friends with you."

"Alice I don't think so. I mean you also left. With him."

"Bella, we didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did."

"What were we meant to do? Huh?! Leave him? Make only him go?" She almost screamed "Bella were a family." She sighed.

"Alice…I wanted to be a part of that family….Your family." I whispered.

"Bella. Edward he still…he really does still lo-" Alice began.

"Alice don't finish that sentence." I begged.

"Bella, just give me a chance. I beg you. I know this will work out. It has too..." her voice drifted off.

"Alice," I swallowed "I can't. It's been seven years. I've changed. I'm not the same clumsy Bella I used to be. I can actually walk on four inch heels and I dress decently. I…I am different. I have different interests and… I don't know." I said and reclined into the seat and combed through my hair with my fingers.

"Bella just…" Alice begun but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I have to get that." I said to Alice who nodded. I rose from the couch and smoothed down my hair.

"Darling…" Aid said as I opened the door "God my mother is driving me crazy." He huffed.

"Umm Aid…" I began.

"The nerve that that woman has!" he complained.

"Aid, not the best time." I interrupted before he could say anything.

"It's fine Bella." Alice's voice said and she stepped into the room.

"Oh my god. I'm very sorry." He apologized "I'm Aiden Sean Alexander Smith, but you may call me Aid." Aid smiled and I rolled my eyes yet smiled.

"Hey I am Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale, but you can call me Alice." Alice glowed.

"Cullen?" Aid asked unsurely and turned towards me. I just shrugged.

"Yeah, Alice is Edward's adopted sister."

"So…is that why it's so awkward here?" Aid wondered and I was amazed. He was good at spotting tension.

"Ummmmm….well…you remember I told you how Edward's family left me after my eighteenth birthday?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Well I sort of never forgave them and Alice used to be my best friend."

"And now Bella is afraid of trying to be friends again." Alice informed Aid.

"Alice, it's the fact that my ex-fiancé got violent after years of me knowing him. I'm scared of the unknown, and you know why!" I raised my voice.

"Bella please…"

"Bella, for some reason I trust Alice." Aid said.

"Aid…"

"Bella just try it." Aid encouraged.

"They hurt me Aid."

"Just try it." Aid insisted.

"What if I get hurt again?"

"If you get hurt again you will still have me and the rest of your friends," Aid tried to bargain with me "Plus Alice wont hurt you will she? Right Alice?"

"Right." Alice replied and began bouncing in her spot.

"Fine." I gave up knowing I didn't have a chance against a gay guy and a pixie.

"Oh Bella!" Alice gracefully bounced to me and wrapped me up in a hug. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Okay I feel left out." Aid complained resulting in Alice and me opening up our arms for Aid to join into the hug-fest.

"Bella do you have some champagne for celebration."

"Yea Aid. It's in the fridge." I told Aid and he happily skipped off. A grown man skipping, imagine that.

"Thank you Bella." Alice smiled.

"We'll try this." Was my only reply and I followed Aid into the kitchen.

"So…what are you going to wear to the Valentines Ball?" Aid casually asked as I sat down.

"The what?" I asked as I brought a glass of champagne to my lips and took a sip.

"Oh that's right you're new." Aid smiled and launched into full blown conversation about how our company has a Valentines Ball and everybody had to go. "Its great fun," he explained, "most people bring their husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends or just dates."

"Dates? What am I mean to do? I whined.

"Bella don't worry. I know the perfect person for you." Alice bounced on her seat as she pretended to drink the champagne.

"Oh Alice I don't know. I mean…I'll go with Aid."

"Sorry Princess but I already have a date." Aid smiled.

"Who?" Alice asked excitedly.

"This guy I met about a year ago." Aid said and stopped there.

"So Bella, you in?" Alice asked but seeing my hesitation Alice assured me "he's really nice, I only met him a while ago." Alice smiled at me.

"Fine, but…I get to meet him before."

"No can do. He's in California till the night before the Valentines Ball."

"Alice I don't know what kind of person he is."

"He's really nice. Come on I wouldn't set you up with some nut job." Alice exclaimed and Aid fell into a fit of giggles.

"No I guess not."

"So shall we check what Bella has to wear?" Aid said and Alice looked like a kid on Christmas morning probably thinking she could buy me clothes but little did she know, I was stylish now.

"Let's go!" Alice grabbed Aid and dragged him to my room. I giggled and wondered after them.

"Oh my lord. Bella you have style." Alice cried as she sorted through my clothes, shoes and handbags.

"Didn't Bella have style in high school?" Aid wondered.

"Not at all. All she had was baggy stuff," Alice mused, "But Bella you don't have any big dresses."

"Big dresses?" I wondered.

"Yes, you know flowy, large…"

"Oh no Alice. I don't want anything big. Just form fitting, fish tale sort of thing."

"I think I agree with Bella. It's not like she didn't wear one to prom." Aid mused.

"Actually I didn't. Alice chose the dress for me."

"So nothing big?" Aid looked concerned.

"I didn't miss out on anything if your wondering." I laughed.

"Very well nothing big. It's three o'clock we still have time to shop. Chop chop people. Let's go, let's go!"

"Wow, bossy much." Aid smiled and Alice childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

The rest of the day we spent shopping. In the end Alice had purchased five dresses for herself, Aid bought three tuxes and I got three dresses. By the end of the night I was exhausted. Alice and I had swapped phone numbers so that the next time she wanted to drop by it wouldn't be surprise. I set down my bags of clothes and cosmetics. I filled a bath with hot water and bath salts, stripping off my clothes quickly to get into the water. As I thought about the past days events I began to reflect on how many Cullen's I had seen in the past months. First it was Carlisle, then Edward, then Rosalie, then Edward again, and now Alice. The only Cullen's I had not seen now were Emmett, Jasper and Esme; and somehow I had a feeling that I was going to see them, and quite soon.

**2 Weeks Later**

It was one day before the Valentines Ball. Personally I found the idea of a ball stupid. Nevertheless once I walked through the door to my apartment I slid across a piece of crème paper. I tossed my keys on the table next to the flowers and picked up the paper.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you get off work early so here is what I want you to do today:_

_1) Manicure and Pedicure (Get simple French)_

_2) Go to Valentinos and pick up your dress. I know you bought three different ones but I saw this one and it was very you. _

_Tomorrow I want you to pick some jewellery to wear and go get your hair done. _

_Alice Cullen-Hale _

I laughed at her formal ending and set down the letter. I changed my heels to simple pumps and ran off to a salon. After spending what seemed like hours on end sitting in a chair whilst the women working on my nails prattled on and on about something in the headlines today, I was finally done. I stood from the chair and stretched. I headed out of the salon and headed to Valentinos. I arrived 15 minutes later.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my dress."

"Under what name?" The blond receptionist asked.

"Oh umm…Brandon, Cullen, Hale or Swan." I was beyond embarrassed.

"Umm, just wait a second." Said the receptionist and waved me off. After a few minutes an elegant woman walked out.

"Hello your Bella Swan right?" she asked and extended her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you." I said and shook her cold hand. Vampire.

"I'm Tanya Denali." She smiled and dropped my hand, "come with me please." She asked and I compelled.

"I'm here to pick up a dress."

"Yes I know. Alice told me." She laughed her bell like laugh.

"You know Alice?"

"We're family friends."

"So you're a…"

"Vampire? Yes, don't worry Alice told me that you knew about us."

"Oh." Was my only intelligent answer.

"Okay so here's the dress," she said handing me a box, "but Alice told me to tell you not to open it till tomorrow."

"Ohhhh…." I whined like a child.

"Bella trust me the dress is gorgeous, and your date is going to drool." She squealed.

"Wait, you know who my date is?"

"Of course I do. Alice asked me for my opinion. He's perfect."

"Okay, well thank you." I said and Tanya guided me out of the door the box in hand. I arrived at my apartment within thirty minutes. As I prepared something to eat my phone buzzed. It was Jake.

"Hello Jacob." I smiled.

"Hello Isabella."

"What's up Jake?"

"Bella, Lana and I were wondering if you would be a god-mother."

"But Tiffany, Brody and Sofia all have god-parents." I said confused.

"Not to them. To the newest addition of the Black clan."

"Lana's pregnant?" I gasped and heard her laughter. I took that as a yes. "How far along are you?"

"We're not sure but about three months. Our first appointment is in a week."

"Congratulations." I happily jumped around the kitchen.

"So will you be a god-mother?" Jake asked.

"If you both want this then sure."

"We do," Lana's voice was evidently carrying a smile, "Tiffany and Sofia love their Aunt Bella. We wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well then I would love to be an extension of the ever growing Black clan." I said and both Jake and Lana laughed.

"So Bella…"Jake began but never finished because two different cries were heard.

"Sorry Bella parent duty calls." Lana laughed, we said our goodbyes and I finally got some food. I ended up going to bed at one in the morning and had to be up at ten.

**Next Morning**

I woke up feeling like something big was going to happen. I hopped out of bed and into the kitchen, where placed a slice of lemon in some hot water and drank. I received a wedding invitation from Angela informing me that I also had the duty of maid-of-honour. I got in the shower, scrubbing myself from head to toe and got out of the shower just as my make up artist and hairdresser arrived.

After being poked and prodded for about two hours. I was almost ready and getting nervous. Firstly I didn't know who my date was and secondly I didn't have a clue about what my dress was like. A knock at my door stopped my worries and I hurried to open it. I was very shocked by what I saw. Behind my door stood Rosalie and Alice both dressed up and behind them Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella!!!!" Emmett shouted, pushed past Rosalie and picked me up. He twirled me around and I was happy. I was laughing as were the rest of the Cullen's. "I'm so happy to see you." Emmett's booming voice echoed through my apartment and the halls.

"I missed you too Em." I smiled an Emmett set me down, "Alice what are you doing here?"

"Well Rosalie and I came here to help you with your dress. As for those two," Alice said pointing at Emmett and Jasper, "it was just easier to bring them with us."

"Why are you dressed up?"

"Well Carlisle was invited to the Valentines Ball and Esme insisted we all go."

"And nobody knows your going." Rosalie added.

"Okay let's do this." I said and Rosalie hooked her arm through mine and I lead her to my bedroom to get the box in which my dress was.

"Alice I didn't know what colour it was so I didn't know what underwear to put on."

"It's purple so go find something."

"Yes ma'am." I rushed off into my wardrobe and found some fancy lingerie that I had never worn. I changed the set I was currently wearing and rushed back out.

"Okay Bella, I want you to open the box and get out the dress." I walked to the box and took a heavy breath. I lifted off the lid and saw some purple silk fabric wrapped in a sheep. As I unwrapped it and raised the dress, I couldn't believe how gorgeous it was.

"Rosalie you help Bella get the dress on and I will find her some shoes."

"Let's do this Bella." Rosalie said lifting the dress over my head and pulling it down towards my legs. At that moment Alice came in with a very high pair of Jimmy Choo shoes and Rosalie zipped up the zipper. Alice then very fluidly slipped the shoes on my feet. Once both Rosalie and Alice had checked over me twice Alice announced that I was ready. I walked to the mirror and was surprised. I knew that I looked better than what I used to, I wore make up and dressed like a model but this was different. Staring back at me was a gorgeous brunette. The dress was a simple design. At the front it simply rested on my curves, hugging me perfectly yet showing off a little chest but not too much. The back was also simple but from the back a little fabric flowed into a train. It wasn't too long or too short. It was perfect. My slightly curled hair was a bit shorter than my usual hair but it still looked natural. My make up was kept on the light side. Some foundation, bronzer, my eyes were smoky brown with mascara and my lips were plump with lip gloss.

"Thank you." I whispered at Alice.

"No problem." She smiled and Rosalie and Alice stood either side of me, making me feel like I truly belonged. However that would never happen. I sighed, grabbed my purse with my phone and keys and walked out. Jasper and Emmett were sat in my living room watching sport. As I stepped into the living room my dress slid uncovering my heels for a brief second but Jasper noticed.

"Wow, the clumsy Bella Swan standing upright on heels. Who would have though?" Jasper laughed.

"What?!" Emmett sounded surprised and ran over to me, raising the bottom of the dress to reveal my five inch heels, "How are you standing upright?"

"A lot has changed in seven years Emmett." I said and walked to my fridge to get some water.

"The limo will be here in ten minutes." Alice announced. I nodded and reclined against the counter top.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice asked.

"Yeah," she looked at me worriedly "sorry, I was out of it."

"Well Alice and I were discussing and if you don't mind wearing this moonflower in your hair so that your date can find you." She gently explained.

"Yea sure." I replied and Rose put the flower in my hair. I must have been day dreaming about nothing because soon Alice was kicking us out of my apartment.

It was now or never.

* * *

**So what do you think? next chapter Bella's date is going to come into the picture. So if you dont mind reviewing (even if you hate it) thank you. Love Anna x**


	10. Mission: LoveHate

**Okay so this is a very short chapter, purely because i do not have time to write but i felt bad for not updating for two straight weeks after i made you wait for forever. So after this chapter it gets very interesting. I promise. But thank you all for keeping with me so far. So enjoy...**

* * *

The limo ride was great. Not only did we catch up but Emmett told me his brand new collection of jokes, some of which left me in tears from laughing resulting in Alice stressing and telling me off for ruining my make up. The others had of course heard all of Emmett's jokes before but I found it amazing to have a funny person in my life.

We arrived at the venue within an hour due to traffic. As it turned out not only was all of my company there, but everybody who was anybody attended. This had been one of the most glamorous events I had been to in years. Designers, models, movie stars, singers, business people and politicians were there. Apparently Aiden hadn't mentioned how big of an event this was. As the five of us stepped out of the limo we were met with the sound of classical music, flashing cameras, interviewers and people. A lot of people. I looked up at Emmett who was reassuringly behind me and gave him a weak smile. Although I had gotten better at being around people, I had a little bit of performance anxiety. Not only had I only worked at my company for about two months but the impression that I gave today would stick. I knew that. I took a shaky breath and began my way to the building. With Alice and Rosalie either side of me and the guys behind them I felt calmer.

"All right, Bella we are going to let you socialise and about then your date should find you." Alice smiled.

"Go flaunt it!" Rosalie cheered.

"Okay…" I muttered. It was now or never. The Cullen's left me at the entrance to flaunt my stuff. After walking into to ballroom I was greeted warmly.

"Isabella!" My boss Mr .Johnson called me.

"Sir, it's nice to see you." I said and shook his hand.

"Well you look very good tonight. Who is the lucky guy who gets to dance with you?"

"Thank you," I smiled, "well…actually…" I began not knowing how to say that I didn't know who my date was, however I was saved by Mrs. Johnson. Mrs Johnson is a beautiful woman. She was an inch shorter than me and had amazing ocean blue eyes and jet black hair that came to her waist. I couldn't believe that she was fifty. She didn't look older than thirty.

"Darling, who is this young lady you're talking to?" she smiled.

"This young lady is Isabella Swan."

"Hello Mrs. Johnson, it's a pleasure to meet you." I reached out my hand to shake hers however she had other plans. She reached out and hugged me.

"The pleasure is all mine Isabella."

"Please call me Bella." I smiled warmly and she lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Then can you please call me Alyssa." She insisted, "How has your evening been so far?"

"It's been pretty mind blowing. I haven't been to a big…thing like this, for years."

"Well we are happy you are here. My husband has told me that you are doing a great job at the company."

"Well I am more than enjoying the time at work. I don't think I have ever been so happy at a job. It's fantastic. I have met some wonderful people since I started working at your company and I just can't say enough…"

"Dear it's our pleasure to have a woman so young with such knowledge and passion about her job. It's refreshing."

"Thank you Alyssa."

"Now young lady, who is the lucky guy that you will share the employee dance with?" She asked me with a warm smile.

"Uhmmm…Its…He's…." I began mumbling.

"It would be me." A velvety voice behind me said.

"And who may you be?" Alyssa smiled more.

"This is Edward Cullen." I smiled and tried my best not to go find Alice and attempt to beat her up.

"Doctor Cullen's boy?" She asked.

"That's the one," he said and I heard a smile in his voice "How do you know my father?"

"Oh he treated our niece a week back." Mr. Johnson finally spoke.

"That's nice." I smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen its time for the organisers dance."

"Well Bella it was nice to talk to you now lets go dance." Mrs Johnson said. I smiled and stiffly turned around to face Edward.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"It's not like I have a choice." I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." I snapped and received a chuckle from Edward. He led me onto the dance floor and gently pressed me up against him. I could feel his ice cold breaths in my hair. The gentle music began to flow throughout the huge ballroom and Edward began to lead. We softly swayed to the rhythm and I felt his arms hold me tighter and I began to feel more comfortable around him. His scent was still overwhelming. His body against mine still felt like it was meant to be. His soft hum filled my ears and I could sense my eyes slowly sliding shut.

"Bella?" the soft voice pulled me out of my safety.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Can I take the flower out of your hair?" Edward whispered.

"Mhm…" Edward then stopped all moving and gently reached behind my head to take out the white flower that rested in my hair. He took it out and the few strands of hair that had been fastened fell in front of my eyes. Edward's eyes locked with mine and I felt his fingers on my cheek lifting the stand of hair behind me. He slowly bent down and gently his lips touched my forehead.

"Bella…" His strangled voice reached my ears.

"Edward what are you…" I was cut short by Edward's lips touching my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept repeating and kissed the tip of my nose. I felt his ice cold breath nearer to my lips and something possessed me because seconds later I had pressed my lips against his. His lips unsurely began moving against mine but when I stepped closer to him, his hands dropped on my waist and his lips were pressed closer moving with more urgency. The song began to end as Edward drew apart from me and rested his forehead on mine. His eyes slowly met mine and a lazy grin spread on his lips.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella." He chanted as if it were a prayer.

"Edward…?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom? I need to re-apply some lip gloss." I laughed.

"Sure." He said and let go of me. When I was about fifteen feet away from Edward the lights began to flash, as if there was a power cut. I walked to the bathroom and checked myself over once I had applied the lip gloss and the lights flashed again. I quickly exited the bathroom and began my way back to Edward. My heels clicked on the marble and I saw Edward. What happened next was frightening. Edward's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a snarl.

"Isabella." A familiar voice whispered and I froze, "Edward don't dare come closer or she will die." It chuckled and evil sound. As I felt the person near me I saw a strand of fire red hair. "Say goodnight Isabella." It whispered. I saw the lights go off and screaming began however before I felt the pain I heard seven different voices scream 'Bella' , Edward's voice the clearest. I was then lifted up into the air and looked my abductor straight in the red eyes.

The last thing I though before I passed out was:

What is Victoria going to do to me?

* * *

**So what do you think? I know the whole Edward and Bella thing is weird but I need them to start making progress and plus Bella is still in love with him. But dont worry there will be more issues along the way. There will be a lot more drama. Love you all Anna X**


	11. Mission: Escape Alive

**R.I.P Farrah Fawcett and Michael Jackson. **

**Okay so this is the next chapter hopefully you will like it. Its very basic and well you will not discover anything interesting in this chapter.**

* * *

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

I repeated the phrases to myself as the air left my lungs only to make me feel sick from the pain I was feeling. I was confused- very confused. My eyes flickered and I tried to blink to stop my dry eyes from stinging. As I begun to think about the events previous to my confusion, all I could remember was Edward, red eyes and bright red hair and…Victoria.

I panicked, my eyes flying open. They needed to get used to the lighting in the room. I looked around to see a single room with two doors opposite to each other, either side of me. As I tried to stand up I noticed I was roped to the wooden chair and realised that struggling was pointless. My eyes traced the rope to see where I was tied up, but that also proved useless as the knot was either under the seat or on the back. I realised that not only was I hungry I was very, very thirsty. Where was I? I noticed that the window was sealed over, so one of the doors must be a way out. If only…

"Mmm…Victoria, she smells delicious." A voice behind me cooed however, it still managed to scare me.

"Out. Now!" Victoria's voice hissed, "Bella, it's a pleasure to see you. Again." Victoria said as she stepped in front of me however no closer than six feet to me.

"Victoria." I croaked.

"Look at you all grown up." She smiled menacingly and tilted her head to the said- curious to see my reaction.

"Well it was bound to happen. Humans change. Vampires not so much."

"That's right! Edward wasn't man…sorry vampire enough to change you." She laughed and I locked my jaw and smiled at her. Victoria however noticed my locked jaw. "Touchy subject...Perfect," she began circling me "so why didn't little Edward change you? Was he scared? Hmm…I wonder…" She circled me more and I could feel her eyes fixated on me.

"What is there to wonder?" I asked sarcastically.

"Tut tut tut Isabella," she dragged out my name "I wouldn't be making sarcastic remarks just yet…You still want to live for a day. Don't you?" I didn't reply, "You know what? Never mind, snap at me all you want. I am going to torture you as much as your fragile little body can take." She said and grabbed the left side of my hair- not enough to tear it out, but enough for it to hurt. "What do you say Isabella, shall we have fun?" Victoria snarled and kicked the chair so that it fell on the ground along with me. "What not strong enough?" Victoria laughed and picked up the chair with me, only to throw it back down resulting in the chair being broken against my body. The dress was already pretty ripped, with lace and silk sticking out covered in mud. When the chair broke all I could hear was more ripping and the loud echoes of the chair.

"Not a fair fight?" Victoria asked me with a piercing scream. She picked me up and flung me across the room onto a table that I had not previously seen. The table bucked under the force and collapsed however, before I hit the ground Victoria grabbed hold of my shoulder which created a sickening crack and threw me across the room into the opposite wall. I weakly gathered the strength I had and grabbed hold of my shoulder which was screaming in agony. I managed to drag myself up against the wall. I weakly pulled my feet under me and stood up unsteadily, only to collapse.

"I think that's enough for the moment. I will be back Isabella, once I feel like having fun again." Victoria chuckled and left through one of the doors, although I did not see which one because I was lying on the floor face down. I crawled into the corner for extra support and took off my high heels. Although I knew I was in pain I did not feel it, but to make sure I ripped off the large part of the dress that was barely hanging on by the edges and tied my arm to my neck. At this point I knew I had two options. Survive this or not. If I survived I would be lucky if not then I knew I had done everything I needed. I had secured money for Charlie, my mom and Iris in a will that I had written after leaving Matthews Co. I had also met almost everyone I wanted. I passed all of my exams I ever took. I partied…Once or twice. I had gotten to know my baby sister but I had also seen the Cullen family for the last time. I was glad that at least if I were going to die, I would have fulfilled my life.

_**Two Days Later **_

Victoria had kept her word. She really did torture me for as long as I could handle it. I noticed that if I screamed louder she would leave me alone sooner. Victoria never drew any blood. Only bruises. Which technically is leaked blood only under your skin. My shoulder was very painful and I chose not to move it. Victoria also fed me. With bread and water. How stereotypical yet ironic- prison meal. For the past three days Victoria has 'rag dolled' me at least seven times. Anytime now she should storm in here and kick the crap out of me again. I was thankful to have a clock in here so I wasn't completely out of it.

"Hello Isabella." Like clockwork Victoria strolled in.

"Hello Victoria." I smiled. In the past days I have begun to lose interest in life. Death seems like a good option right now. So sabotaging Victoria proved more fun and hopefully would get her in a killing mood faster.

"How are you today?"

"Good, you know being locked up in a claustrophobically small room for the past two days, surviving on only bread and water that is being supplied by a bloodsucking vampire, who just isn't genetically right." I laughed and received what usually set her off. A slap on my face that knocked me over. Victoria walked over to me and snapped:

"Now Isabella I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because this might happen…" Victoria hissed and kicked me across the room into the facing wall. The red blur approached me and I was all of a sudden thrown in diagonal into the rubble of the table. Accidentally my teeth sunk into my cheek drawing blood. I stood up spitting the blood out of my mouth. Victoria's nose flared and her eyes looked wild. By this point I knew it was hopeless for me to get out of this room alive, so I decided to make it quick for myself.

"You know what Victoria? You're weak. You have no power. You aren't strong enough to go after Edward or his family so you go after me. A human who can't possibly protect herself. I mean if you wanted to get revenge you would have gone after Edward. That would have ruined the Cullen's but no. You are weak, maybe weaker than me."

"But I get Edward by killing you."

"You don't. Victoria he left me. He does not love me. Its pity. So the only one you will be getting is me."

"You're wrong; he loves you more than life itself."

"But I'm not. Victoria face it. You may be able to keep yourself alive after James but you can't pull revenge off. You're weak. Just like a no good human." I sneered. Victoria grabbed my throat and slowly began to tighten her grasp.

"Victoria. We have a problem." A blonde boy ran in.

"Neil, not now." Victoria roared.

"No, now Victoria. I'm talking South American problem." He hissed. Victoria's eyes widened and she dropped me. The two vampires stormed off and the door began to slam shut when a piece of wood from the table stopped it. I did not take my time to get the air into my lungs and got up on my feet, stumbling a little.

I gathered my energy and ran. Ran as fast as I possibly could. As I ran deeper into the forest surrounding the little wooden house I ripped a large part of my dress to wrap it around a tree branch. I quickly lay down on the ground and tried to get as much of my smell off as possible. I still could taste the blood in my mouth so I spit the blood onto the snow which I hadn't previously noticed. I ran from that spot as fast as I could only hoping that Victoria would be too focused on her South American problem, to realise I was missing. I ran for what seemed like hours. I was thankful that I had started getting sportier when I finished Forks High. It began to get dark and I only hoped I would find some little city. My legs were aching hurting from the running but I knew I needed to keep running. I squinted and saw some lights. I started to run faster. I saw a few little buildings and houses. I neared a little shop that looked promising. I caught my breath as I entered the building.

"Hello?" I called out.

"We're closed." A mans voice floated in the air.

"I'm sorry, it's just I need help." I quickly explained.

"What do you…" The young man then stepped out and took in my appearance, "need?"

"I sort of need to call somebody." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" he gasped.

"I've been better. But can you help me?" I wondered. I couldn't stay here for long. I couldn't let Victoria catch me or this man.

"Yes of course. What do you need?"

"A phone call."

"Sure. Here…" he said handing over his cell phone, "do you need clothes?"

"I don't have any money on me."

"It's fine. I'll get my wife."

"Thanks." I breathed and called the only number I could remember. Charlie.

"Hello." Charlie's panicked voice answered.

"Hey dad it's me." I said as calm as I could.

"Bella?! Oh thank god. Are you okay? Have you been hurt? Where are you?"

"Calm down Charlie, I'm not bad and I don't know where I am."

"Bella you didn't answer my question. Are you hurt?"

"A little. I think I may have a dislocated shoulder and a few cuts and bruises. Other than that I'm not harmed."

"Bella you need to get to a doctor."

"No Charlie I can't. I need to get safe first."

"Look Bella, Sue is calling Billy because she thinks that he can help. Where are you?"

"I don't know where I am…."

"Michigan." A female voice behind me said.

"Dad apparently I'm in Michigan." I replied. Charlie asked a few more questions about where exactly I was and the woman behind me helped with the geographical knowledge. After Charlie was satisfied, he informed me that one of Jake's friends was coming to help me. Even though I knew that I was putting him at risk, Charlie refused to accept a 'no' as an answer. I got off the phone and handed it to the woman.

"I'm Trinity. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Bella."

"So I got some clothes in the back room. Would you like to get something."

"I don't have money." I shrugged, "but thank you."

"Honey, it looks like you have been through hell. Just take some clothes as a gift."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now tell me what has happened to you." Trinity asked.

I explained that I was kidnapped. Leaving out the part about the vampires. After having gotten some clothes that fit me, Trinity insisted that I got something to eat. Her husband; who's name I had found out was Dan brought me some steak and coffee. I was still surprised that Victoria had not found me. A loud knock echoed through the ground floor.

"I'll get it." Dan said.

"No, let me please."

"Look, you're in danger."

"Yes, but there is no way that you are getting hurt due to me." I said and stood up. I went to the store entrance where a huge man was standing. I opened the door.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked.

"Paul?" I asked. I had met Paul at Jake's when I was around his house.

"Are you okay?" he frantically asked.

"I'm fine." I said. Paul pulled out his phone and called someone.

"She's fine…No…Yes I'm sure…Yes, I can…Okay…Yes…I will willingly hand myself over…Bye."

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Not everything but almost." At this point Dan and Trinity came out.

"Is everything alright?" Dan asked.

"Yes. Dan, Trinity this is a friend of a friend Paul."

"I'm going to need to take Bella." Paul explained, "thank you very much for helping her. Would you like some payment?"

"No it's alright. Take care." Trinity said.

"Thank you." I managed to say before Paul pulled me away. He pulled me on his back and began running. Quite quickly, I might add. After 10 minutes I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear.

"Well, where do you think your going?"

"Paul, get out." I whispered.

"Bella, I will be fine." He harshly whispered.

"I mean it. Get out."

"Yes, little boy get out." Victoria sneered and I saw her on the large field we were on.

"Who are you calling little?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Tell me, is it something in the water you drink? Because it seems that all people…I mean creatures from around Forks are sarcastic."

"Creatures?"

"Well Isabella, your friend seems to be well, half human- half vampire killer."

"Like Buffy?" I was very confused. Paul laughed but composed himself very quickly having noticed Victoria was getting closer to me.

"Back of bloodsucker."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to tear you to shreds you leech." Paul threatened.

"Are you now?" She laughed and jumped over him towards me. Paul however, grabbed hold of her ankle and threw her in the opposite direction to me. Victoria was quickly up on her legs and circled around me knocking me on the head before Paul had the chance to stop her. I landed on the ground and saw Victoria fifteen feet away from me slowly progressing towards me. However I began to feel drowsy and I saw a wolf like creature jump towards Victoria ripping her head from her body before diving head first into darkness.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review. Thank you for reading this. Love Anna x**


	12. Mission: Figure Out

**Hey guys, okay so a very odd time of updating but I was busy with something on Sunday so I couldnt update. Also I am not going to be able to update this Sunday which is why this chapter goes up now. Another issue i have, is that i am going on holiday for an unsure amount of time, so i will try and update every other week. Sorry about that. Hopefully you will have a great summer and just enjoy yourself. **

* * *

Noise. A lot of noise. What could possibly be creating so much noise? My eyes slowly opened, only to fall shut as the bright white colour stung them. After gathering my courage together I opened my eyes. There on the chair to my right was a large figure slumped over the tiny chair. Snoring.

_So that's what's creating the noise. _

"Paul?" I asked unsurely only to be scared by my own voice, "Paul?" I repeated louder as the first time proved to be unsuccessful. This time the large figure stirred.

"Bella!?!" Paul's quite loud voice rang through the room. He stepped up to the bed and hugged me, practically lifting me off the bed in process.

"Where am I?" my weak voice asked.

"You're in the hospital." Paul sounded very upset.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me? Jake asked me to look after you, to protect you and here you are. In a hospital."

"It's not your fault." My voice tried to persuade him.

"Not my fault? Bella that vampire almost tore you to pieces. God I hate them. You had a dislocated shoulder, three cracked ribs, one broken rib and a mild concussion."

"Most of it happened before you even got to me." I argued.

"Not the concussion."

"Yea, but it's only a small thing compared to everything else."

"Jake's going to kill me when he finds out." Paul complained and what he said only got to me. Vampire. He knew about vampires and how did he get away with no visible injuries.

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know about vampires." He stiffened.

"It doesn't matter." He snapped.

"How. Do. You. Know. About. Vampires?!" I demanded.

"Why do you care?"

"Because there is no logical explanation why you or I am alive. How did you get away, no how did you get away with me?" Then I remembered that large wolf. I began to think only to come up with no answer. How…It made no sense.

"Bella are you in pain?" Paul frantically asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"Just the look you had on your face." Paul dropped the subject.

Jake and Paul were connected as were vampires. Paul was alright. Victoria was no where. Paul knew about vampires, and their strengths.

"I'm going to get something to eat."

Paul was a Quileute. Quileutes had legends…

_Flashback_

"_You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

"_Werewolves have enemies?"_

"_Only one."_

_End of Flashback_

"Werewolf…" the whisper escaped my lips and Paul who had just reached the door went rigid.

"What did you say?"

"You're a werewolf." Paul looked at me with shock.

"How did…What…I'm so confused." Paul rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's how you survived. The large wolf jumping at Victoria. Your hate. Your knowledge."

"Still doesn't explain how you know." Paul scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

"Something Jake told me about seven or eight years ago."

"Before he was a werewolf." Paul mused.

"Jake's a werewolf?" I sprang up from the bed.

"How do you know that?" A deep voice rang through the hospital room. I looked up and saw Jake standing in the doorframe.

"Dumb McDumber told me." I threw a glance at Paul.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL HER?! THAT WAS NOT…" Jake yelled at Paul who seemed to be in pain.

"Stop It!" I gathered my voice and now felt completely spent.

"Bella please don't be scared of me." Jake begged.

"Who said anything about being afraid? I was just in the hands of a vindictive vampire. I think I won't be scared of anything anymore." I mused and Jake laughed.

"So you're okay?"

"Yes, although I have an issue. What is it with mythical creatures and I? Why do I seem to meet them all?" I wondered with Paul and Jake laughing at me, "I'm being serious. Hey Jake, you don't have a mermaid as a friend do you?" Paul began hysterically laughing.

"Bella are you sure you're okay?"

"She's very happy because she's still on drugs." The nurse who had just walked in said and smiled.

"I like drugged Bella." Paul smiled and Jake hit him in the back head with a loud smack.

"Okay sweetie, you should feel sleepy now. You still need to recover a little more." She finished just as my eyelids felt heavy and sleep over took me.

**Later…**

My eyes fluttered open to see the same hospital room as before. I looked around and saw nobody in my room. I also saw that the IV line had been removed and no other wires connected me. The bathroom just to the right of the bed and I felt like brushing my teeth. I staggered to the room and locked the door. I found a toothbrush and toothpaste and rubbed generously as I attempted to make up for the lack of hygiene for the past couple of days. I heard some movement in my room and decided to go out. I carefully opened the door and there in my room were the seven vampires. Carlisle had his arms securely around Esme, who wore a worried smile next to who stood Rosalie gently holding onto Emmett's arm. However, in front of them were Jasper and Alice.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and flew into me. She hugged me securely and I felt a pinch on my uninjured arm.

"Ouch, Alice what was that for?" I protested.

"Never ever scare us like that again." She demanded.

"Me?! It's not like I kidnapped myself."

"Alice, all that matters is that Bella is okay." Esme said as she stepped away from Carlisle and hugged me. This trend was followed by everyone. Carlisle then instructed me to lie down.

I settled onto the uncomfortable hospital bed and the Cullen's launched into full blown conversation about how I was very brave and how lucky I was.

"I talked to the wolves and they say that…" Edward said as he entered the room. The rest of the room got silent. It was Alice who broke the tension.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" Alice gushed.

"Alice we don't eat." Emmett pointed out and Rosalie slapped his shoulder full force. "Baby, what?" he protested.

"Come on you idiot." Rosalie encouraged. The Cullen's shuffled out of the room quietly leaving Edward and me staring at each other.

"How are you feeling?" His voice came out strangled and I laughed. Edward's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Not too bad, you know considering."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not rescuing you."

"You couldn't have done much. Victoria would have hurt me then and there if you had done something." I soothed.

"I still feel like I should have done something." He said and came to sit on the chair by my bed.

"It wasn't your time to shine." I laughed. Even through the heartache he has put me through, I still feel carefree. Like there's nothing and no one who could understand me more.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Hey, it's in the past. Although I still don't understand everything, I hope there were good reasons."

"Bella…I know I put you through pain but I want to make it right." He said as he raised his eyes up from the floor that he had been staring at for the past two minutes.

"Edward….I don't know."

"I just want to show you that you mean…everything to me." He exhaled.

"I don't want to get hurt."

"I won't hurt you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I could never do that again."

"Prove It." I whispered looking into his eyes and Edward slowly stood from the seat and leaned into me.

"Don't doubt me. Please." He whispered and lowered his lips to mine. The kiss quickly grew frantic and passionate. My uninjured arm's hand wound itself in Edward's hair and his arms circled my waist and in one pull I was wrapped around Edward's waist, the kiss becoming so heated that I felt the need to remove all of Edward's clothes. Just as I thought the heat was too much to take somebody cleared their throat. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see small Alice standing in the door with a smirk on her face.

"Just to inform you Bella, but there aren't any chances of Edward hurting you again. He wouldn't be that stupid." She smiled and left the room.

"Bella?" Edwards's husky voice asked me.

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" I leaned away from him and raised my eyebrow, "what I want to do this properly."

"Yes, I will go on a date with you. We will try this." I said and Edward placed me back in the bed sitting on the chair, holding my hands.

* * *

**So kind of a boring chapter but a lot of stuff will be fluff from now on. Although I have two surprises to come. Love Anna x**


	13. Mission: Sexy Love

**Im back!!! Okay so i am back from my summer and back at school...I'm sorry i havent updated in forever but i was ill when i got home and in no state to write. Anyway so this is the next chapter. Its short and bewarned it contains a LEMON! If you do not wish to read a lemon you can just skip this chapter. Also it is my first lemon so i am sorry if its rubbish...**

**

* * *

June**

Months had passed and Edward and I had become closer. Although I was still hesitant about the relationship, Alice and Rosalie had persuaded me not to let my fears get the best of me. My injuries had healed nicely and I had gotten my cast off yesterday but had to wear an arm sling until the wedding. Dr Carlisle Cullen's orders.

Along with my arm healing I was thrown into Angela's wedding preparations. The wedding was in a week and we had almost finished all the organising. The wedding was planned, the dress and cake were picked and the guests had been invited. By some twist of faith, Angela thought that it would be great to have everybody from our year in high school at the wedding. I, for one was worried that people would notice how the Cullen's hadn't aged over the past seven years but they assured me I had nothing to worry about.

As the Cullen's and I sat on the plane to Seattle everyone seemed to be exited. Especially Emmett, who wanted to see the Cullen house. Esme and Carlisle had decided to also fly to Seattle, Port Angeles and drive to Forks, for Esme wanted to restore her house and Carlisle refused to let Esme go alone.

When the plane landed at Sea-Tac we noticed that Emmett had collected a large amount of peanut bags. When he was asked what was the point of him having so many peanuts if he doesn't eat Emmett answered with "Bella might get hungry" earning a slap from Rosalie and a couple of eye rolls from Alice. We caught the next flight to Port Angeles where we rented two cars and drove down to the Cullen house where I was going to be staying. With Sue living at Charlie's I didn't want to interrupt them.

I had a packed schedule for the next ten days that I was in Forks. Tomorrow I was going to visit Jacob, Lana and their children to see how they were doing. Earlier I had purchased a couple of bags of presents whilst I was on bed rest. I was also in charge of Angela's bachelorette party which was in three days, the rehearsal dinner and of course the wedding itself.

We arrived at the Cullen's and I was escorted to Edward's room. Although I was a little uncomfortable being in Edward's room I knew that I would not be in the way of anyone there. Edward could easily leave the room if he wished to do so.

"Do you have clothes to sleep in?" Asked Edward.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't just come down to Forks for ten days without any night wear." I smiled.

"Yes, that's true."

"Edward do you have any food in the house?" I asked and my cheeks flared red.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry I…" began Edward and all of a sudden the room door flew open and came in little Alice with a tray which held some appetizing food.

"I knew you would be hungry so I told Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle to stop at a shop and get some food," Laughed Alice, "bon appétit!" Sang Alice.

Loraine had taught me a little French when I worked at Matthews Co to which I was now thankful. "Merci beaucoup."

"I didn't know you spoke French." Edward commented as he turned on music on his now older stereo and I ate quickly.

"Well you don't know a lot. Let me change and I will tell you all." I smiled and went to the bathroom where I changed into a big T-Shirt that I had gotten at a football match during college. I walked back into Edwards's room who was situated horizontally on the bed, "hey who allowed you on the bed?"

"It's my bed." Edward smirked.

"Yeah, but you don't use it…"

"So?"

"So? Why do you want it now?"

"I don't want it, I just wanted to lie down I was tired."

"Ha-Ha. Funny, seriously get off the bed…" I said as I approached the bed.

"Or what?" he grinned.

"Or I won't leave you alone." I said as I ran up to the bed, climbed onto it and straddled Edward.

_Bad Idea Bella. _I though to myself as I noticed that the shirt had risen up to the top of my thighs. As my eyes followed down my thighs and onto Edward's chest, neck and finally lips I heard a rumble from his chest. My eyes then flicked to his eyes and they had darkened from lust.

"You're in trouble." Edward whispered.

"Why is that?" I whispered and shifted to get more comfortable which resulted in me rubbing my lower half into Edwards who hissed.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Edward growled and flipped us over. He stared into my eyes and lightly pressed his lips against mine. With his eyes still open he gently ran his tongue against my lower lip earning a hum from me. I felt Edward harden from the sound and I pushed up my hips to meet his needing the delicious friction that I had felt a second ago.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"Bella are you sure about this?" Edward said as controlled as possible.

"Yes, Edward I want you to touch me." I replied and just to make him believe me I ground my hips against his repeatedly.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't, I trust you." I moaned and pulled myself up and bit his neck. Although I know Edward couldn't feel it, it turned me on. I then lowered myself onto the pillow and my hands began to unfasten Edward's shirt buttons, one by one. Edward's eyes followed my hands and once I had gotten to a point where I couldn't unfasten anymore buttons Edward pulled me into a sitting position along with him and attached his mouth to mine in a passionate kiss. I finally managed to remove Edward's shirt and toss it on the floor.

"Mr Cullen you are delicious." I said as I nibbled on his neck. All of a sudden I felt my big shirt being pulled over my head. The cool air hit my body; sending a shiver through it, making my nipples harden through the fabric of my bra. Edward lowered his head and began to suck through the bra just where my nipples were making me arch into him. His hands softly trailed from my stomach to my back where he unclipped my bra and slid it off my arms throwing it to the ever growing pile on the floor. He continued his assault on my body by cupping my breasts.

"Bella…" he breathed heavily.

"Edward, take off your trousers." I ordered and Edward slowly moved me off his lap and popped open the button and slid open the zipper. He pushed the trousers down his toned legs and finally joined me on the bed. His mouth attacked my neck sucking, biting and kissing trailing down towards my chest and onto my stomach. He circled my belly button and his hands pulled down my thongs and tossed them across the room. I trailed my hands over his boxers and cupped his manhood through them. Then I pulled the boxers down and saw the perfect example of male anatomy. I wrapped my hand around it and pumped it gently. I looked up at Edward whose jaw was clenched.

"Bella, I need you." Those words were all that I needed to hear and I lay down and pulled him with me. I felt his tip rub against my wetness, which drove me wild so I did the only thing I could think of. I bucked my hips against his and his length entered me easily. All my senses were heightened. Edward stayed still to let me adjust and once the slight ache had turned into pleasure I rocked my hips against his to show him that I was ready.

Edward began rocking his hips against mine at a steady pace, hitting all the right spots. I couldn't contain the moans that made their way through my body, and it looked as if my moans edged Edward on further. His thrusts began picking up pace and soon he was pounding into me without hurting me. When I was close Edward sat up with me straddling him and continued his administration on my body.

"Edward….God…I'm so close." I whimpered.

"Come for me Bella," Edward panted, "Please." That one word sent me over the edge. Edward followed soon after me, releasing the most animalistic grunt I had ever heard.

We lay in bed panting for about fifteen minutes and after I began to feel cold I pulled the covers over myself and Edward.

"Sleep my beautiful Bella." Said Edward and began humming my lullaby. I soon drifted off to sleep, but before I was complete over taken by my sleep I heard Edwards whisper 'I love you'.

* * *

**So they did it... Okay now i want to ask you do you a) want Bella to be turned at the end of the story b) do you want E&B to get married c) do you want B to get pregnant??? Okay so those are my questions and we will soon see Jake and Lana :D Hope you had a nice summer. Love Anna x**


	14. Mission: Mourn Me

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I can't even tell you how sorry i am. I will give you my pathetic excuses: the first three weeks i was ill, then we had a loss in the family so i couldnt write for a couple of weeks. Then my sister was moving into her new house and i was helping and then i just didnt have time with the school work and then it was christmas before i had time and that was family time and then obviously new year. But i should be getting back to writing every other week. Updates will be on sunday as usual. There are only a few more chapters to go. Maybe 4 or so. Okay so here is the next chapter: (The dresses will be posted on my profile) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The wedding preparations were finalized. Crazy bridesmaids were running around the venue giving orders to the flower delivery guys who had arrived two hours before the wedding.

All of the bridesmaids had hair rollers in their hair and dressed in robes, stressing like it was unbelievable. Angela was the only sane person at this point. I had stressed out at the caterer earlier today, the wedding planner Anya was losing it with the flower delivery guy shouting about how this had to be the wedding out of a dream and Angela hearing about any problems would respond with 'It will all sort itself out'. Although it never sorted itself out. It was sorted with sheer force and fierceness that Anya had.

"People listen up," Anya's voice ran clear through the venue: "it's an hour before the guests start arriving. The flower guys have finished, the camera is set up and the chairs are arranged. I want the bridesmaids to go get their hair finished and into their dresses. I want the delivery guys out, the groomsmen go find your groom and the maid-of-honor go help the bride into her dress." With that Anya began to chase out the flower delivery guys. I went to the back room to find Angela standing in her robe.

"Hey." I said.

"Is it time?" She questioned, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes. Let's get you into the dress." Angela's dress was not big. It was very delicate and made her skin tone stand in contrast. It wastruly beautiful flowing dress, which was not over the top but was enough to grab attention. Thanks to the size of the dress it was simple to get Angela into it. Angela refused to have a veil saying that it was too over the top for her taste.

After we had wiggled her into the dress I went to the room in which all the bridesmaids were and slipped on my dress which was identical to the bridesmaids but suited each one of us just perfectly. I rushed to grab my bouquet and Angela's. The bouquets were modest white and yellow for the bridesmaids and plain white for Angela. The whole wedding party was shuffled to the front room for Angela to make her entrance and I had been told that a very anxious Ben was waiting for her.

Finally the wedding march began and it flowed smoothly right to the end of the wedding which was beautiful and a lot of people had required tissues, now Anya's crazy plan of placing a few tissues in the invite didn't  
seem so crazy.

I had managed to escort Angela and Ben to their car and get to the hall where in reception was happening after their 'I do's'. Angela had decided to stay in her dress because it was discreet and not heavy which meant the she could freely dance. When Mr and Mrs Ben Cheney were introduced the lights in the hall were soft blue and gentle pick making the mood very romantic yet relaxed. As Ben and Angela swayed to the music I spotted the Cullen's in the far off table. They all looked perfect yet it looked like they had aged.

"My Bella, we did great!" Anya the wedding planner exhaled, pulling me from my observation.

"Yes. Look how happy they look." I smiled and turned to face Anya who looked very proud of her accomplishment.

"So who are these people?" Anya asked. Angela had hired Anya back in New York which meant she had no clue of who was who. As I began explaining to Anya Angela's Forks relations I saw that people began joining in with Angela and Ben swaying on the dance floor forgetting about their meals.

I was in the middle of explaining about Angela's cousins when I felt a tap on my shoulder and once I turned around I came face to chest with Emmett his face looked older but his dimples were full force.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes. Completely. Go. I'll be fine!" Anya whispered, in awe from Emmett.

"Let's go." I said and Emmett took hold of my hand, leading me into the much crowded area.

"It's so exciting being at this wedding."

"Haven't you ever been to a wedding?"

"Well, I have but it was always Jasper's and Alice's. Or mine and Rosalie's but that doesn't really count."

"Emmett..?"

"Yes?"

"How come you look older?" I wondered.

"Well the whole family was worried if we looked like we hadn't aged in the past seven years so Alice came up with this idea of applying make up to make us look older. May I just say make up is horrible...It goes  
everywhere!"

"That makes sense. Emmett you're not supposed to touch it. Leave it alone." I laughed as Emmett started to wipe his make up around his face with his large hand.

"Emmett Cullen, you better have not been touching the make up!" Little Alice came up and started to drag Emmett to what I expected to be the bathrooms to fix the mess that Emmett had created. As I spun around I saw all the Cullen's looking elegant and very inhumanly beautiful.

Esme was wearing an elegant teal dress that framed her gentle body and hugged all her curves. Her hair was longer than I had ever seen with slight tints of gray swaying just past her waist. Next to her was standing Carlisle also with grayer hair. This was obviously meant to make them look more aged. However the one who rivaled the rest was Rosalie. It was crazy to think how much more stunning she would have been if she was changed a few years later. Rosalie was wearing a Keira Knightley Atonement dress, pulling it off so much better as she had curves in the exactly right places. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few strands loose and smoky make up. At that point I was aware that four fifths of the male population in the room was staring at Rosalie as if she was a mystical creature.

"Bella, my dear how are you?" Esme approached me and embraced me in her motherly arms.

"I'm very well Esme, how are you? Are you enjoying the wedding?" I asked once Esme released me.

"Oh absolutely. I haven't been to a wedding since Rosalie and Emmett got married in the late thirties. It is so enjoyable and fascinating to be here." She gushed.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's socializing." Rosalie answered whilst pointing her French manicured hand to a table where not only was Jasper having a conversation with a human but looked comfortable doing it. Alice and Emmett decided to return and the first thing that Emmett did was wrap his large arm around Rosalie's petite waist. Alice skipped up to me and gave me a hug.

People were mingling, eating, dancing and chatting. The Cullen's were sitting at a table in the center of the room looking totally comfortable and happy. After keeping my eye on the Cullen's during the meal Angela dragged all the un-married women at the bottom of the stairs descending from the reception area.

"Okay girls," Angela shouted as she turned around, "you ready? One, Two, Three!" Angela counted and released the bouquet. The bunch of golden white flowers were falling way too close to me and although my head was telling me 'don't catch them' my immediate instinct was to grab onto the flowers so that they wouldn't fall onto the ground.

As soon as I caught the flowers I understood my mistake and shoved the flowers into the woman next to me.

"Take these!"

"What?!"

"Take the flowers! Please!"

"But you caught them!"

"Yes, but I don't want them." I said to the surprised woman.

"So who got it?" Angela said as she came down the elegant stairs. The woman next to me raised the bouquet. Cheers resounded from everyone around and I was relieved that no one saw that little passing of flowers.

As all the commotion had died down I decided to get a drink. Just as I was to take hold of the bottle of wine, a hand shot out and poured me a glass. I looked up to see Edward's golden eyes looking very smug.

"What?"

"Well done for catching the bouquet." He said as if it was no big deal. I decided to not blow my cover.

"I didn't catch the bouquet."

"I must admit you're a better liar than you used to be and I may have believed you if I wouldn't have seen you catch it and then force it to the woman next to you." He smiled and I saw in his eyes that he was challenging me to stand up to him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed!" I whispered, took my glass and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"Don't worry nobody else saw." He laughed and I felt the rumble in his chest.

"Yea but still, I can't believe you saw that."

"Bella, you do know that I can see actions ten times faster than what you did."

"I do now." I whined and received a chuckle in response.

An hour later I was in Angela's suite putting final things in her bag for her honeymoon. I had made a list that I carried around with me the whole night so that Ang wouldn't forget or miss something just so that her honeymoon would be perfect.

"Bella?" Angela asked as she walked out the bathroom minus her wedding dress plus shorts and a cute top.

"Okay, I put your evening dress in your suitcase. I didn't do it earlier because I didn't want it to crease as much. I also took your jewelry from the safe and put it the shower tote thing so that it wouldn't look obvious…"

"Bella, thank you so much," Angela interrupted me, "the wedding was fabulous and the reception was fantastic. I don't think I could have done it without you."

"Well, I can't take the credit. Anya put most of it together."

"Yea, but I wasn't nervous because I knew that you would sort it all out if needed." She smiled.

"Promise to take lots of pictures?" I smiled back as my eyes leaked tears for no reason.

"I promise, and promise me that you'll think about it." She hugged me.

"About what Ang?"

"You'll see."

"Ang what are you talking about?"

"Well you have to look forward to something. I promised I wasn't going to tell you anything, but please just remember to think about it."

"Okay Ang I'll think about it." I said, even though I had no idea what she was on about. Right now what I needed to worry about was to get Ang downstairs and off to her honeymoon.

"I think I got everything. How do I look?"

"Never better, now go! Text me when you get there, and take lots of pictures!" I said and grabbed her suitcase, escorting her downstairs to where Ben was patiently waiting for her.

"Ready Mrs Cheney?" Ben smiled.

"As ready as ready can be Mr Cheney."

"Take care of her Ben." I said as Ben came over to give me a hug before leaving.

"I promise I will. Don't worry."

As Ben and Angela climbed into their car, the whole crowd shouted variations of 'Bye', 'Good luck' and 'Have a good time'; I believe I even heard a 'go get'em tiger'. The guests started to leave one by one and by 2 a.m everybody had left. Anya was the last one to leave. As I looked around the empty hall I thought about the possible life I could have had. This is what my wedding could have looked like. Although I did not miss that life, I wondered what it could have been like. The instant I thought of that my hands drifted down to my flat stomach, how would've my baby looked like. Would my baby have had Nick's or my eyes? Would it have been a boy or a girl? What would its personality been like?

"You would have been a great mother." I heard a voice, as I turned around I saw Esme before me.

"How did you know?"

"Carlisle told me. Bella I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Hmm, it's so strange to think I would have been a mom. I actually never got the time to mourn; I was so busy doing everything else."

"Bella, I know it's hard and I know you haven't had time to come to terms with this loss but I promise it will get better."

"How do you know that?" I looked at her, first tears of sorrow for my lost baby falling down my cheeks.

"Because I've lost a baby Bella. Two actually but one of them came back to me." She said as she wiped my fallen tear and embraced me in a hug.

"Esme what did I do wrong?" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh baby, you didn't do anything wrong." She said and as I started to sink to the floor, her strong arms cradled me until we were sat on the floor her gently rocking me and playing with my hair to soothe me. This was the first time I had ever really broken down to cry for my baby.

"I lost it Esme! It was my fault just like he said. It was my responsibility as a mother, and I failed before I even was one!" I wept in Esme's arms.

"Honey, you never failed. It just wasn't meant to be. Sweetie, this pain will go away. I promise you. You would have been a fantastic mother, sweet and kind and caring. Your baby would have loved you."

"I never got to be a mother Esme I didn't even get a chance to be one. Not for a moment. Was that a way of telling me that I would have been a bad mother? Would I have failed the baby somehow?" My whole body shook as my sobs took over.

"Shh, sweetie. Don't cry. You would have been a fantastic mother."

"Then why didn't I get a chance to be one?" I whispered.

"It wasn't your destiny."

"But I wanted to be a mother, have my baby and raise it to be little human."

"You can always have one, later on." She whispered as if not to upset me more.

"But if I'm with Edward, how will it work?"

"With our world you choose Bella, you can't have both its just not how it's meant to be. You choose one or the other. Unfortunately as good as it is to be a vampire in some ways you always lack of something. As a human you don't have all the time in the world, you don't have that beauty that is not just in the eye of the beholder it's universal. As a vampire you cannot have children and you feed on blood. It's difficult to choose but at one point you have to choose."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Of course, you have a choice. None of us are pressuring you to join our family. You still have the choice to walk out if you wish."

"Esme, I don't think I can. I…I just…I can't lose something so important like you again. I may have kept it together barely back then but I busied myself. Isolated myself from anything but work and school and I just don't want to do that again. Also I still love Edward, even though I'm still afraid. He can leave at anytime he wishes and I will just be one of those…humans."

"You're more than a human to him Bella. You're his soul. One he thought he didn't have. You have to realize as long as you are willing to be with him, he won't make the same mistake by leaving you. It's up to you."

"I love him Esme. I really do and I think I would be willing to give my world up for him."

That night I went back to Charlie's house and spent a few days with the Black family. Lana was getting bigger by the day and the children were perfect. My flight back to New York was four nights after the wedding. Getting back home was the most amazing feeling. Although I loved Forks, I could never live there again. It was too limited, too isolated and completely on its own. There was family there but that was also a burden. My mom and Iris weren't there, and though I lived far from them moving back to Forks would mean a greater distance from them. One day when I was rushing around my house I heard a knock on the door. I rushed over to it my hair falling in my face and I opened the door to find Edward.

"Hi." I exhaled.

"Hey." He said and moved my hair out of face. My breathing sped up a little.

"What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" he said.

"Sure." I paused, not knowing if this was good or bad.

"Look," he walked and closed the door after himself, "I know this is going to sound a little crazy and fast but please just think about it."

"Okay." I smiled but something inside me felt a little sick.

"Bella, I want to spend the rest of your life with you and I know this may be a little quick but I can't stand the thought of losing you again. So will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" I stared at him in shock.

"I know this is quick but just think about it." That phrase brought me back to when Angela warned me about thinking about 'it' on her wedding day. She knew. Angela knew that he was going to propose, he had talked to her about it. I began thinking about what had happened on the day of Angela's wedding and my talk with Esme, and how I really couldn't live without Edward.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I want to be Mrs Isabella Cullen."

* * *

**Yes, it is quick moving but i want to finish this story so i can write my other story seeing as i have a new idea but dont want to start before finishing. There will be another lemon (i will try to make it very steamy but i find it a little awkward to write them. I have to be in the mood) and there will be some more action before the end so just stay with me and for all you guys who have stuck with me, you have no idea how much i appreciate you guys. So if you want to read some fan fiction that i have liked just check out my favorites. Love you all! Anna xo**


	15. Mission: Sex Up

**Oh wow, it has been a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry that I havent posted at all, i've been busy. I would give you reasons but they might seem like excuses- which i dont actually have. Furthermore i have been having the biggest and worst writers block IN THE WORLD. By the way- ive decided into looking to get myself a beta, as i need someone to look over my work and kick me in the ass if i slack up on updating. **

**This is a steamy chapter, but not as good as i expected.  
**

* * *

"ISABELLA, YOU WHAT?" my mother screamed at me through the phone making me lift the phone further from my ear to avoid permanent hearing damage. I knew telling my mother about mine and Edwards recent engagement was a risky subject as she had not been informed about the fact that I was seeing him.

"Mama, can you just listen..."

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, I THOUGH THAT YOU HAD LEART YOUR LESSON! EDWARD? EDWARD-I-WILL-LEAVE-AND-LEAVE-MY-DAUGHTER-IN-RUINS-CULLEN?" my mother yelled; although I didn't understand how she thought that I was in ruins. Sure, I was more isolated but by no means left in ruins. My mother couldn't have wished for a better example of the poster child. I didn't party, rebel and I got highest grades in my grade.

"Mama, I just need to..."

"HE LEFT! HE SHOULDN'T COME BACK! ONCE A LEAVER ALWAYS A LEAVER!"

"Mom, it's once a cheater always a cheater."

"HE CHEATED ON YOU? THAT BASTARD!"

"NO! Renee he didn't cheat on me!"

"Baby, I just fail to see why him? I mean he LEFT you and you were crushed!"

"Renee I was fine."

"Isabella that wasn't fine. That was depression!"

"I was definitely fine."

"Ha, Bella- sweetie that wasn't fine. You didn't go out, you didn't socialize and you just worked. I'm glad that you didn't start smoking or drinking or taking drugs but baby you were lifeless."

"I was fine, Renee the reason I want to be with Edward is because I still love him. I think I can really rely on him."

"Well you're an adult, I cannot stop you but I'm sure Charlie will have a say in this."

"Oh no..." I groaned and bashed my head against the opposite wall.

"Oh yes, it's up to you."

"Okay, I'll give him a call."

"Okay, now I have to go make food for Iris."

"Alright, I'll speak to you later." Just as I began to hang up I heard my little sister ask my mom a very interesting question.

"Momma, what is a bastard?"

"Oh great!" I heard my mom say and I just laughed.

The doorbell rang and I rushed over. Only to open it to a very hyper Alice and a sober looking Rosalie.

"Bella! We have so much to discuss; the dress, the party, the location, the guest list, the decorations!" Alice rambled on.

"Alright there midget, chill out. Don't overload her with information, give her time." Rosalie tried to calm the ever positive Alice.

"Who you calling a midget?" Alice questioned.

"You, Alice. Who are you kidding you know you're short."

"I'm not a midget though."

"Does it matter? Come on; let's put together the wedding of the century for Bella."

"Yay!" Alice bounced up and down in her 5 inch heels; clapping her hands. Rosalie and Alice stepped into my apartment- gliding as gracefully as always, even though both of them were on heels that made runway heels look like kitten heels.

"You guys, I don't want a big wedding. Something small and private."

"Small and private?" Rosalie raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow at me.

"Yea, well I don't want to make a big fuss over this. I want this to be a cute wedding."

"Bella, this is going to be your only wedding. Why do you want it to be small?"

"Because when it comes to my wedding, I don't want anything to mess this one up," I said thinking about my previous engagement, "My wedding plans with Nick were huge. Lavish everything. Flowers, location and the guest list. I mean through his family Donald Trump was invited. Did I mention that he RSVPd with a 'yes'."

"Bella, this is different. It is you and Edward. Plus there is no way that anything bad could happen- there will be around dozen vampires around."

"Yea, what if someone bled, like I did on my eighteenth birthday?"

"They're all very good at controlling their hunger Bella," Alice tried to calm me, "even Jasper."

"I don't know you guys."

"Come on Bella, please."

"Okay," I began just as Alice started clapping and flipped open a binder that I had previously missed, "but I have requirements." I stated.

"Which are?"

"No more than two hundred guests, no big-ass puffy dress and the overall cost does not exceed two hundred thousand. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

A soft knock carried through the apartment. Neither Rosalie nor Alice reacted to it so I walked over to the door to find my smiling- now fiancé.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." He said and walked over to me, grabbing onto my waist and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Actually, I think you'll find I'm still Miss Swan." I laughed and placed my lips against his, "speaking of the wedding, your sisters are here."

"Rosalie, Alice get out!" Edward shouted.

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"I'm feeling ravenous." Edward winked at me and I felt my knees go weak. Edward and I had slept together more that a couple of times but it was always gentle and although there was plenty of passion- there was never that animalistic urge because Edward was afraid of hurting me.

_Does he really want me- with that passion? With that raw lust?_

"Edward, what brings you here little brother?" Rose laughed.

"Well I'm looking to kick you out, so I can spend some quality time with my fiancée."

"Okay." Alice said as she made her way to the door, with Rosalie close on her heels.

"Don't break anything children!" Rosalie laughed and Edward slammed the door behind them.

"Now where were we?"

"We hadn't started." I laughed.

"Smartass." Edward replied and stalked closer to me. As he proceeded closer, I was trapped between the wall and the cold body that belonged to my future hubby. He pressed my up against the wall without hurting me and whilst his hand slid under the edge of my pencil skirt (which I had worn to work today) and his nose grazed my jaw.

A moan escaped my mouth as Edward stepped in between my legs and I felt his hard manhood press into my sex which was getting wetter by the minute.

"You smell amazing." His raspy voice whispered in my ear. His hand lead a trail down to my knee, hooking it and lifting me so I could wind my legs around his waist. My heels dug into his behind and he growled, sending a shiver right to my brain making me wetter than I already was.

"I want you so much." I moaned as Edward lapped at my neck, gently biting at it.

"What else do you want?"

_Did he really just suggest that we dirty talk? _It was so unlike Edward but I was not complaining. I was craving this.

"I want you to make me cum."

"Mhm, well that's a guarantee. Not only will I do that but I will make you scream for me." He rocked against me and I felt his hard on which was now even bigger.

"Oh god, bedroom," I attacked his lips, "you better make me scream- a lot!" Edward growled and practically ran to my bedroom.

He threw me down on the bed and ripped my skirt off.

"Hey!"

"I'll get you a new skirt." Edward exhaled and began biting my skin as his very talented fingers undid my white shirt. He threw the shirt on the floor after all the little buttons were released.

"I can smell you Bella. I know you want this and I know that you get turned on when I talk dirty."

"I love it." I relied as his mouth moved to the inside of my thighs and he nipped at the skin.

"I'm going to fuck you long and hard."

His fingers hooked my panties and pulled them down my legs, whilst still leaving my heels on. His kisses moved up my legs and all of a sudden I felt his tong trace my fold. I screamed from the surprise.

"You like that?" He said as he blew some air onto my clit, making tiny spasms run through my body.

"Oh god… Yes… I love it… I can't take it anymore."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to…I want to, want you to fuck me." I managed to get out as his fingers traced my folds. As he heard my statement two of his fingers entered me, stretching me.

"You feel, so tight around my fingers." Edward said as he sped up his fingers, at the same time as curling them up to get my G-Spot.

"I want you in me Edward. Now" I growled. Edward smiled at me and began removing his shirt.

Once his shirt had taken up residency on the floor and his hand moved down to undo his trousers, I began licking his abs. Tracing every crevice. As I heard his pant zipper I practically tore off his pants along with his boxers. I was never this brave when it came to my love life, but I wanted this. I needed this.

My hand wrapped around his shaft slowly pumping it. I looked up to see Edwards head thrown back; his veins showing, as he grunted. I loved being able to make Edward feel that way so I decided to do something that I usually never did.

I licked my lips and slowly traced my tongue along the underside of Edwards shaft.

"Holy shit! Ahh, Bella!" Edward screamed as I wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock and sucked. One on my hands gripped his shaft whilst rotating, whereas my other hand cupped his balls.

Before I had chance to get into it Edward grabbed me threw me down on the bed that we had just left.

"You almost made me cum Bella, and I wasn't in you. I don't appreciate that." He panted and crawled up my body.

Without any warning I felt his tip against my entrance and in one thrust he was completely in me- stretching me in the most delicious way.

He started thrusting in me at a quick pace, his hands grabbing onto mine as he thrust me down into my mattress.

"Edward…unggghhh…faster…oh god…please…faster." I moaned.

Edward sped up his thrusts, pounding into my tight cunt. As I came closer Edward changed the position. Edward sat down with his legs out-front with me in his lap- my legs wrapped around his back. He thrust up as I bounced down, my chest on level with Edwards mouth.

"Oh god…Bella…touch yourself…make yourself cum…cum for me."

Edward latched onto my nipple and teased it with his tongue. I reached down and started to rub my clit quickly and contracting my walls around Edwards cock. Edward flipped us around again as he pounded into me.

"God Bella, you need….to cum!" He growled. His hand reached down and laid his fingers where we joined. As he thrust into me his fingers grazed my nub sending me into a frenzy.

"Edward..oh god…I'm…I'm… I'm coming!" I screamed as my walls clenched around him and I felt Edward let go and fill me up.

"Oh Bella." He exhaled as we lay down in the bed next to each other.

"That was, incredible."

"I know."

"You need to be less gentle with me, more often." I looked at him and smiled.

Edward looked at me and kissed me, "so you still Miss Swan?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not going to be Mrs. Cullen until we've been through the proper ceremony."

"We will get there soon enough."

"With Alice and Rosalie planning it- I'm sure we will."

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"And I love you."

* * *

**Good or crappy? Im honestly not please but it took me 3 WEEKS to put this together. Im lacking inspiration. **


	16. Mission:The Dress

**Look it's another update :O Shocking I know, but i finally have some free time! YAY! I hope you guys like this chapter its just a filler but i hope you like it. But dont worry before this story finishes there will be a lot of drama. I promise! So on with the Story! **

* * *

**P.S a picture of Bella's dress is on my profile.**

"Ouch, Alice there is no way I am getting married in this dress." I whined as the tailor tried to sew the bodice as tightly as possible.

"Stop bitching Bella."

"But it doesn't suit me! I'm telling you, I've learned. I know what fits me and what doesn't. This dress is definitely in the NOT pile." Alice rolled her eyes at me.

After fifteen minutes of suffering I was finally stitched up and looking like a whale.

"I look like a blow fish." I groaned only to hear Rosalie snicker.

"Bella you look incredible! That fabric sits so well..." Alice continued to rumble.

"Miss," I said to the seamstress, "could you un-sew me? Please?" To which she nodded and started to take out the stitches she had just made.

"Come on Bella it's the perfect dress!"

"Alice, I promise you it's not."

"But it is, I know it."

"Alice shut it," Rosalie said as she stepped closer, "That dress makes her look wide. You don't want that, I don't want that and Bella definitely doesn't want that. Plus you've seen her dress- give her some credit. Bella what do you like?" At that moment I felt the freedom to breathe.

I walked away from Alice and Rosalie going through the racks of dresses that we had been given to try. When I did not find anything that I liked I ventured through the warehouse of dresses. Some were too short, too long, to slim, too A-Line, too puffy, too pink or too red. Nothing that screamed me.

"No, no...no way...nope...nada...definitely not..." I muttered as I filed through the different rails. As I was beginning to give up hope, I found THE dress.

It was perfect. It was unusual but it was me. It was Edward and I, the perfect symbolisation for our connection.

"Rosalie! Alice! I found it!" I squealed. I was ecstatic as I had found the dress that I was going to be wearing when I married Edward.

Suddenly Alice and Rosalie appeared by my side and I heard joined 'Ahh' from both of them.

"That is the dress."Alice murmured.

"That's what you said about the last one." Rosalie pointed out.

"Yea, but this time I'm sure."

"That's what you said last time too." I reinforced Rosalie's point.

"Shut up and get that dress on." She pressed.

I quickly scrambled onto the podium surrounded by mirrors as Rosalie aided me into my dress. Just as I imagined it, it was perfect. The dress was champagne color with a historical design. It hugged my figure beautifully accentuating my assets without looking skimpy. A bonus was that the dress was exactly my size. The only adjustment that had to be made was the length. But apart from that- the dress was perfect.

"Bella you look amazing!" Alice mused.

"Thank you Balenciaga!" I smiled.

"Okay let's pick out the veil."

"No, no veil. This dress is plenty." I whispered as I looked at my reflection. The dress was perfection, my fiancé was perfection. The whole situation may have been less than ideal but it was finally coming together. Soon I would be the next Mrs Cullen and I couldn't wait to take on the role.

"Oh Bella," I heard Esme's voice. I hadn't heard her come in. As my eyes met hers I saw Carlisle carefully trailing after her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"May I come in?" Carlisle questioned. I gave him a closed lip smile and nodded my head. I turned towards the mirror as I thought about the changes I had gone through in the past ten years. It was crazy.

"Bella, the reason why Carlisle wanted to come was so that he could talk to you but didn't want to discomfort you." Esme explained.

"Could all you leave the room apart from Carlisle?"

"Of course."

"Sure." Rosalie said as she walked out after Alice followed by Esme who gave me a reassuring smile.

"I would like to talk to you about this situation Bella."

"Okay."

"Can I help you to sit?" Carlisle questioned and I nodded in return. Carlisle softly took hold of my hand and guided me down from the platform onto the cream couch. Carlisle smoothed out the fabric of the dress before sitting him and me down.

"Bella, when I first met Esme was when she was sixteen. She was this ray of sunshine with this amazing positivity for life. Her positivity was something that stood out, along with her amazing thick caramel hair. I didn't know what it was but I felt protective of her, just as I imagine Edward feels for you. The only difference is that you know what we are. Back then Esme didn't. The second time I saw Esme was right after she lost her baby boy and she was mentally and physically broken, it killed me seeing her suffer. When I was doing rounds during the night I would often hear her scream in terror of her ex-husband or losing the baby," Carlisle explained, "I would try soothing her but she kept getting worse. There was no improvement in her state. I needed to help her. Although I had already created Edward, turning Esme was the hardest thing I had ever done. I knew I was taking away so much from her if she were to survive but on the other side, what if she would have died? Would she really want to die after all her loss? After all this pain she had gone through, would she really want this eternal existence? I had so many questions running around in my head with no answer. But it seems Esme sensed my struggle because just as I was going to leave her she whispered 'Help me', and that was it. It sounds cliché but we were meant to be. What are the odds of seeing the person who had helped you all those years ago? What I am trying to say is that Edward and you are meant to be. Never doubt that. I see the way he looks at you: with longing, passion, love, comfort. You are his everything but he must make the decision to change you himself. He does not have to worry about your survival as you are not yet dying. Let him take his time, it is important to him." Carlisle explained as he held my hands as if to beg for me to hear him out.

"What if he won't change me? I won't be able to look at myself if I'm thirty-five and he is still seventeen. I won't do it." I begged back.

"I promise you if he does not change you within one week of your thirty-fifth birthday I will do it myself."

"You would do that?"

"Yes, I would never want to witness my son when he was without you. You both got on with your lives but it was difficult for Edward. He threw a lot of books into a box and asked Esme to get rid of them. Obviously Esme couldn't do that so she hid them. Edward broke over two dozen CD's as he thought they reminded him of you. He tried to destroy objects that were a reminder. But what Edward didn't remember was that his brain does not forget. It's there to stay. He hunted more as it took a lot of his focus not to reminisce about you."

"What if I die before then? I can't make Edward go through that again!" I started panicking and I felt myself start to shake.

"Bella, you won't. We will take care of you. You will be fine."

"Okay." I believed him.

"I wanted to give you something," Carlisle said as he let go of one of my hands and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a jewellery box. It was a faded red color but still beautifully elegant, "There's two things in there."

I reached for the box that Carlisle was handing me and with trembling hands opened it. Inside were two very different objects.

One was a delicate necklace with a thin silver chain on which a small locket with the Cullen crest hung. It was delicate but beautiful. I looked at Carlisle feeling tears pooling in my eyes.

"I had it made for you, as everyone in our family wears the Cullen crest and you're going to be part of our family."

"Could you help me?" My voice croaked as I handed the necklace with my shaking hands. Carlisle simply swooped the necklace from my hands and attached it to my neck.

"There, just like it's destined to be on you."

"What's this?" I asked pointing at the bracelet. The bracelet was also silver gentle pearls attached to it.

"Esme wanted you to have it. It was hers."

"Why would she give it to me?" I wondered. Surely Esme wanted all her jewelery.

"She has given all her children something. It started with her baby boy who she gave a tiny cross a few days before he passed. She gave Rosalie the ruby pin that she wears, Alice got a sapphire ring, Edward got Esme's fathers ring, Emmett got her father's pocket watch and Jasper got a cuff links."

"Thank you." I said as a tear slid down my face. I felt like I was ready for any challenge life would throw at me because I had the Cullen's no matter what.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm sad to say that the end is nearing. I can see the end, only probably 4 chapters left.  
**

**A review will buy you a sentence from one of the upcoming chapter! :) **

**And I'm still in search of a Beta just FYI. **

**Love y'all**

**Anna x  
**


End file.
